With These Wings
by tomatosmiles
Summary: Wren likes to run away from things. Usually that meant escaping to another world in her mind by reading her favourite fantasy books like 'The Hobbit'. Reeling from devastating news, Wren decides to visit her family's cabin and hike to the waterfalls as a way to deal instead, but finds herself escaping to a different world nonetheless. First fanfiction! Rated M for coarse language
1. I Will Hide pt1

Wren arrived at the remote cabin a little after 12 PM. It took her five hours of non-stop driving to get there. She didn't stop to pee or even to think. Actually, Wren couldn't even remember the trip up—she must of driven purely through muscle memory.

As soon as her truck hit the gravelled driveway, the tension flowed from her body, leaving her arms stiff and sore. Wren left the truck parked cockeyed, desperate to get out and stretch. And breathe. Her chest hurt like she was holding her breath the whole journey back to the cabin. The one her family used to go together.

But today she was alone.

Like usual, Wren ran away when life got hard. Usually that meant retreating somewhere deep in her mind, whether by daydreaming or reading her favourite fantasy novels, like _The Hobbit_. Whatever the case may be, Wren wanted to be in a different world. One free from the shackles that threatened her, from the grief that impaled her. So today Wren drove to the one place she remembered being happy.

Wren walked up to the weathered log cabin and slowly unlocked the door. A whirlwind of musk and old dust greeted her as she flicked on the lights. The two bedroom cabin was exactly the same as she remembered. There was still a scratch in the wall where her sister, Rae, tried to carve their names before their mom caught her mid-stroke—so it only read: **W +**

Rae passed away suddenly 5 years ago. A few months shy of their 21st birthday.

Wren was the younger twin and like her namesake bird, she was small in stature—just five feet tall. Rae on the other hand was always considered to be the more classically beautiful one, taller and with a hint of regal-ness about her, but she was incredibly kind, patient, and well loved by others. Unlike Wren who enjoyed only the company of her sister, otherwise she liked to be left alone. _It should have been me,_ Wren thought for a millionth time, _You would not have wasted this life like I have…And now…_ Wren shook her head, shaking the negative thoughts out of her mind.

 _Why did I come here?_ Wren thought. _I wanted to get away from my thoughts, not dive headfirst into it…_ The cabin used to be a place of peace, where she felt most at home but now the air just felt stagnant and suffocating.

"I guess you really can't go back home," Wren whispered wryly as she went back outside. Wren tied the belt around her grey wool jacket and pulled the hood over top her black fishtail braid. The air was getting cooler. Wren knew her family would start looking for her, which would lead them up here, but for now she had roughly six hours to herself. So she went to her truck, got her canvas backpack and went for a hike—the reason she even came back here.

* * *

Two hours later, Wren was deep into her trek. Every so often she would take out her compass to make sure she was going the right way. The trail she and Rae had blazed has long been overgrown.

 _This doesn't look right,_ Wren thought as she checked her compass. She was sure she was facing the right direction, but now the sun must be hiding behind the cloud because the sky has darkened, making it hard to read the needle. _Shit! I should have brought a flashlight, rookie mistake!_ Wren looked to her right and saw a long, steep mound that looked to be leading to a meadow. If she could get in the open where there was more light, maybe she could find the way back onto the trail.

At the top of the mound, Wren slowed down to catch her breath. The mound didn't lead to a meadow, but instead down below there was just more forest. Nothing looked familiar. And it was eerily darker than what should be this time of day. Fear closed around Wren's throat. All she wanted was to make it to the waterfalls, to see them one last time. Absentmindedly, Wren reached around her neck and grabbed her necklace. The ashes of her sister. Suddenly overhead a raven croaked. It perched on the tree beside Wren and stared.

Wren bristled. In her Native culture ravens were tricksters, messengers from the spirit world, and today Wren did not feel like deciphering omens.

"Go away!" Wren yelled, "Leave me alone!"

 **Croak.** The raven took off and landed further down the hill, towards the forest below. Wren picked up a rock and tossed it towards the raven, but she was not exactly the best thrower, despite having played basketball in school, and it missed the bird completely. The raven croaked some more, watching Wren with its obsidian eyes. Frustrated, Wren ran after the raven to try and scare it away, but her moccasins were slippery on the dewy ground and she tumbled down the hill.

Wren fell to the bottom, face down in the dirt. She flipped onto her back and watched as the raven flew back up the mound.

For the first time since she found out yesterday morning that she had cancer, the realization of her fragile mortality, Wren cried. Cried so hard her eyes were straining, like they wanted to leave her body because they too could not handle her grief.

"I CAN'T DO THIS, RAE!" Wren sobbed shutting her eyes tight, "Not alone, I can't…"

"What cannot you do, Wren?" A deep voice asked.

Wren shot up and slowly turned around to see a old man sitting on a rock behind her. He was smoking a pipe and dressed all in grey, with a pointed hat. His beard and hair were long as they gently swayed with the cool air.

"Wha…? How do you know—Who are you…?"

As the man stood up, he looked tall—much taller than Wren's short stature—and familiar. But before the wheels could click, he reached out his hand to help Wren up.

"Why," He said with a twinkle in his eye, "I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."


	2. I Will Hide pt2

***Disclaimer: Some swear words, that's why I thought to rate this story M. I decided to follow the movies more just because I think it flows better for the story I have planned :) Thanks for reading!**

 _In the summer when Wren was 10 years old, her grandma told them about an old family legend of a waterfall that held in the depths of its pool a stone that would grant your heart's desires._

 _"You know the story of Raven stealing the Sun?" Their Grandma asked. It had been a hot and sticky day. Wren and Rae's parents went to town to pick up more ice for the water cooler since theirs had all melted. The cabin had no A/C and the girls were starting to get cranky._

 _"A very rich and powerful Chief had the Sun hidden away in a wooden box," Rae answered. "Raven was tired of the darkness so he decided to trick the Chief by disguising himself as the Chief's grandson and asked to play with the Sun."_

 _"That's right," their grandma smiled, "and when the Chief handed it over for his grandson to play, Raven transformed back and flew away with the Sun, bringing light into the world."_

 _Wren rolled her eyes. She heard this story many times before._

 _"Ah, I see you Wren," her grandma laughed, "But what you haven't heard is our family's involvement." This piqued Wren's interest. "Inside the box were also the Moon and Stars. Raven carried all three to the sky, but it was too heavy so he couldn't fly high. So Great Bear, our ancestor, held onto the Stars and Moon while Raven placed the Sun into the sky. Raven then came back for the Moon and Stars, and that is why you don't see the Stars when the Sun is out."_

 _"But unbeknownst to Raven," Grandma continued, "Bear had kept one of the stars to pass down to her future children. She wanted them to have Light of their own. And that is what lies beneath the waterfall."_

 _Wren and Rae looked at each other, eyes sparkled with wonder._

 _"But how did it end up in the water?" Rae asked. Her grandma looked back at them, sadness clouded her face and didn't answer._

 _"Who cares, let's go find it!" Wren yelled and the question was forgotten._

 _Wren and Rae went out every day that summer, eagerly searching for the magical stone underneath the waterfall. At dusk they would return to the cabin, empty-handed, no glimpses of any waterfall. Their grandma would sit outside on the front porch swing, waiting for their arrival, a cigarette hanging lazily in her hand. "Did you find it?" she would laugh, "did you find The Light?" The girls spent the next few years blazing trails and drawing crude maps to try and find the waterfall and Bear's star. But somewhere along the road towards adulthood, childhood dreams faded away and they gave up._

 _But before Rae passed away, she brought up the waterfall. Rae had been feeling unwell for a while. She had liver problems and wasn't able to gain weight, but the doctors said there was nothing wrong. Even after they didn't know what claimed her._

 _"Promise me you'll find it one day," she said in an off-handed way._

 _Wren just scoffed, "I think Grandma was pulling our leg, just wanted us out of her hair while she smoked."_

 _Rae shook her head and laughed. "It's there, I know it is."_

 _"Okay, even so, you know I can't swim very well so_ _you_ _need to be the one to dive headfirst! We'll find it together, when you're feeling stronger," Wren said, effectively ending the conversation. Rae smiled and Wren pretended not to notice the sadness beneath her twin sister's eyes. Rae passed away in her sleep soon after. Many times Wren would wonder if Rae had a vision that day….that she already knew that she was not long for this world…_

 _But Wren stopped believing in things like that after Rae died and she never went back to the cabin. Stopped believing in 'The Light' and the stone…_

* * *

…Until today. On an impulse she thought to look for the treasure her sister was sure she would find. Maybe, somehow, if she could at least find the damn waterfall she could make sense of the story, of the belief her sister and Grandma held so faithfully. But instead all Wren found was a man dressed like one of her favourite literary characters.

"Gandalf…" Wren said skeptically, slowly backing away. "…The Grey." The Man Who Called Himself Gandalf smiled and continued to puff on his pipe. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought or I'm having some kind of psychotic breakdown because you are not real."

"Ah, but I am real."

"No, no, you are just some character in a novel, and I…" Wren stammered and looked around. It was darker than before. "I should be heading back to the cabin and not be having imaginary conversations…" Wren turned to leave to walk back up the hill.

"You will not find your way home that way, Wren." The Man Who Called Himself Gandalf sat back down on the rock. A gentle breeze flowed through the forest. Wren sniffed the air. She could smell the smoke from the pipe. It sure smelled real.

"Okay, let's say you really are Gandalf," Wren air-quoted his name as she turned to face the wizard, "How do you know my name and why are you here?"

"Your raven-friend told me your name," Gandalf simply replied, "and it's not that I am there but that you are here."

"Raven-friend?...Wait. You mean, here…as in…?"

"Middle Earth."

"MIDDLE EARTH?!" Wren started to rub her forehead. "That's impossible, I was just on that hill there, in MY world.."

"Hm." Gandalf scrunched his bushy eyebrows, deep in thought. A few silent minutes go by.

"So how did I end up here," Wren slumped down into the earth and started fiddling with the grass, "if here is where you say it is." She still didn't want to admit that this was all really happening.

"Your raven-friend brought you here, but for what purpose I have not an idea." Gandalf replied. Great, fucking trickster raven, Wren thought.

"Ah, I wonder if perhaps it has something to do with the quest that I am on now…" Gandalf quietly remarked to himself. Wren's eyes shot up. "Although what your role could be…" Gandalf trailed off.

"Wait, did you say 'quest'?" Wren tried to tamper down a prickle of excitement burble in her stomach, to not engage in what could be a very vivid hallucination. But she couldn't stop herself. "Is it something to do with a mountain and dwarves?" _Or rings and hobbits_ , Wren thought to herself.

"Why, yes. But I had enough of the company of stubborn dwarves for the night, which has led me to here and to find you…" Wren knew Gandalf was annoyed and was probably remembering his talks with Thorin earlier in the day. "Though, I have learned other the years that things that come to pass are for a reason," Gandalf looked closely at Wren, studying her.

"My grandma used to say that," Wren smiled, remembering her grandma, "She used to say, 'things happen for a reason', whenever something sad happened..." Although, Wren stopped believing in that too after Rae died. Gandalf seemed to sense the sadness in Wren's tone because he changed the subject.

"I believe you will play an important role in this quest, perhaps you're knowledge will prove useful, although too much said could change what should come to pass…" Gandalf looked at Wren, knowingly. _That's true,_ Wren thought, _The events of this lead to Bilbo getting the ring, which allows Frodo to inherit it later and eventually destroy Sauron for good._ _If I mess with anything, that whole future could be destroyed._ Wren shook her head dismissively, _Wait a minute, what am I saying!_

"But perhaps as well, your fate is to learn and not change." Gandalf said mostly to himself as Wren was stuck in her own head.

It had been a long while since she had last read The Hobbit, a year since she had seen the final movie. Wren could practically hear the soundtrack in her mind right now. Wren had to hold back her incredulous laughter. _If only Rae could see me now,_ Wren thought, _She would say "Wren, you've finally done it! All that time you spent daydreaming of being in another world and now look where you are! You nerd!"_ Wren instinctively clutched at the memorial necklace dangling around her neck and her smile slowly faded thinking of her twin.

Suddenly, Wren started to squint. _The clouds must be finally breaking_ , Wren thought. But when Wren looked up into the sky, she could make out some lingering stars. The sky was turning orange—morning was coming. Which meant… _the trolls._ Wren looked over to Gandalf, still lost in his thoughts. He was making no indication of moving. _Shouldn't he be on his way to help save the company from the trolls?_ Wren wasn't sure what to do. Does she interfere? And by interfering isn't she then admitting that this is all real?

 _What do I do, Rae? Dive headfirst or…?_

"Gandalf! Did you say you left the dwarves and Bilbo?" Wren asked suddenly. Gandalf looked at Wren like he forgot she was still there, and looked behind him.

"They should be catching up shortly," Gandalf said.

"Not if the trolls eat them!"


	3. I Will Hide pt3

At the trolls' campsite, Bilbo was tied up in a sack along with the rest of the company. He watched as the large creatures rotated a spit tied with some of the Company. He had to act fast or they were all going to be troll dinner and dessert!

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," Bilbo said, standing up, trying to look confident but it was difficult to do when one was bound in a sack.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori called, laying on the ground beside Thorin, Kili, and Fili.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur said, who was tied to the spit and feeling his bottom getting uncomfortably warm.

"Uh, wh-what I mean is..uh, uh, with the seasoning," Bilbo stammered.

"What do you mean with the seasoning," Bert, the troll who was rotating the dwarves on the spit, seemed to be more of the connoisseur and was curious.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up," Bilbo said. The rest of the Company didn't like that one and started calling Bilbo, 'traitor'. The dwarves on the ground beside him were squirming in their sacks, trying to kick at Bilbo.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom, the meaner looking troll—if that is even possible—was skeptical.

"Shuddup, let me hear what the…flurgaburburrahobbit..has to say," Bert yelled at Tom, still confused as to what Bilbo was. "Comon' tell us the secret."

Bilbo racked his brain, trying to find a reasonable answer that would help the situation. "The secret to cooking dwarf…uh…is…uh…" Bilbo stuttered.

"Yeh, what is it!?" Bert was growing impatient.

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you the secret is….to skin them first!" Bilbo finally answered.

"Tom, get me filleting knife." The Company started to yell at Bilbo again.

"If I get you, you little," Gloin sneered.

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin threatened and Bilbo gulped at the bald, tattooed dwarf.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Tom was growing tired of waiting and went to grab a dwarf on the spit. Just when Bilbo thought all hope was lost, he saw Gandalf's figure slipping behind some trees nearby, above where the troll's campsite lay. He could have sworn someone smaller was with the wizard, but Bilbo got distracted by the troll, William, dangling Bombur in the air, licking his lips.

* * *

Wren ran quickly behind Gandalf as he positioned himself behind some rocks overlooking the troll campsite. Gandalf did not once question Wren how she knew the Company was in trouble, he took off immediately when she said they were about to be eaten. Wren puffed, trying to quiet the horrible sound coming out of her mouth as she wheezed like a sick cow, trying to catch her breath. _Holy shit,_ Wren thought, _Either he moves fast or I am out of shape!_ Wren used to play basketball in college, but lay-ups did not prepare her for this.

The sun was peaking behind Wren and Gandalf. Wren knew he was waiting for the optimal time to expose the trolls to the sun, so they would turn to stone. The sun was not quite high enough yet. Wren turned her gaze to a troll who was trying to eat Bombur—she guessed which dwarf it was by the sheer massive size his belly was. She could smell the fire, feel the tension in the air. _This is really happening…._ Wren shuddered. The raven really did end bring her to Middle Earth somehow. _But why….?_

"No!" Bilbo yelled down below, "Not that one! He…He's…infected!" William looked back at Bilbo confused, Bombur looking equally so. "Yeah, he's got worms in his….tubes," Bilbo explained.

William dropped Bombur in disgust as he wiped his hand on his chest. "In fact," Bilbo continued, full of confidence, "they're all infected! It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

The Company, once again offended, loudly denied Bilbo's claims, calling him a 'fool' and what were probably some dwarven swear words. Above, Wren could see Bilbo roll his eyes at the stubbornness of dwarves and their obvious lack of understanding—reminding her of Gandalf's exasperation earlier. Until Thorin, the only one who understood Bilbo's plan, kicked the other dwarves to be quiet. The dwarves finally clued in and they followed along with Bilbo's parasite story.

"I've got one as big as my arm!" Kili proudly stated, as the rest argued who was more infected.

 _They really do respect him,_ Wren thought of Thorin. From what she could make out from behind the rocks and trees, he really did look like a honourable man. _He could have made a great king,_ Wren thought sadly. She knew how his story ended.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked.

"Well…" Bilbo couldn't believe that it worked!

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom replied angrily.

"Ferret?" Bilbo looked puzzled. Wren held back a smile at the poor hobbit's face. Beside her, Gandalf suddenly stood. He looked to Wren to be even taller and powerful than his usual demeanour. She watched in awe as he struck down his staff.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice boomed, reverberating throughout as he separated the rocks and exposed the morning sun to the unsuspected trolls and Company. The last thing Wren could hear was one of the trolls asking if they could eat Gandalf too, before howling in pain from the white sunlight. And then they were stone. The Company cheered for Gandalf-and Wren, still hidden behind some rocks and trees, finally let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Gandalf walked down to the Company below, a lightness in his step. _Did he forget about me again?_ Wren thought. She had a habit of blending in the background. Many times throughout school and day-to-day life people would literally walk into her because they didn't see her standing beside them. _Or maybe I'm not meant to go ahead with him..._ Wren thought. She didn't know what to do. It felt like she was intruding—which she supposed she kind of was. So Wren stayed behind, feeling a pang in her chest as she watched the dwarves free themselves from their binds. _I don't belong here…_

* * *

Gandalf walked up to the troll statues and tapped one with his staff, feeling pleased. Thorin joined the wizard, looking slightly repentant.

"Where did you go, if I may ask?" Thorin stood beside Gandalf, examining the trolls.

"To look ahead," Gandalf answered simply.

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind," Gandalf smiled. "Well, truthfully, I had some help in that regard." Gandalf looked behind him and noticed that Wren was not beside him.

"Help? From who?" Suspicion clouded Thorin's face. Their quest to reclaim Erebor was a highly guarded secret.

"Someone, who I believe, has their fate thoroughly entwined with this quest. One that may prove to be vital to your fate as well." Thorin watched as Gandalf looked above where he had split the rock and waved his hand to someone hidden behind some trees.

Thorin bristled and turned his gaze back to the wizard. The Company quieted at the sound of his deep voice. "We did not discuss a fourteenth member."

"No, nor had I anticipated such a need. But, nonetheless, we can't leave her alone out here. Until I can determine the best course, she join the Company."

"Did you say, _'she'?_ " Thorin clenched his jaw. Suddenly, the figure shyly walked out from the cover, her hood shrouding her female had a stature similar to height of a taller dwarf, such was he and Dwalin, but much slighter like the race of men or elves. _She looks weak,_ Thorin thought and turned back to Gandalf angrily.

The Company gathered around, watching her like she were some strange creature. Her clothes were like a mans, wearing wooly trousers and a grey coat. And those who belong to the race of men or elves were normally very tall and graceful. But this one, whatever she was, kept tripping over broken rocks before she finally fell, landing hard on her hands as she tried to stop her fall, and loudly winced, "AH, SHIT!" Strange female, indeed.


	4. I will Hide pt4

Wren slowly stood up and tried her best to appear confident and composed. She knew she was failing horribly though. As she took off her hood, a chorus of gruff mumbles sang throughout the Company. Not only was she female, but a female from the race of Man.

"This is unacceptable!" "A woman?!" "Nobody said anything about a female joining us!"

Wren gave an apologetic smile, her default mode was to resort to politeness, but inside she was shrinking away, trying to block out the tension.

Thorin seethed at Gandalf. "I already consented to your hobbit joining us, and now you wish to thrust this woman upon this Company? I don't need another burden."

"Her name is Wren," Gandalf replied pointedly, "And thanks to Bilbo and Wren, everyone is still in one piece." Thorin looked at Gandalf, incredulous. "He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that," Gandalf explained.

"And this Wren," Thorin asked, emphasizing Wren's name as though it offended him.

"Who do you think told me to look behind?" Gandalf said, a smirk playing across his face.

Thorin turned to Wren, who awkwardly stood nearby listening to the whole conversation, the other dwarves and Bilbo milled about pretending to not be eavesdropping. Thorin stared directly at Wren, which intimidated her, but she would not avert her own gaze. Wren had clenched her fists at Thorin's earlier insult and he noticed, narrowing his eyes as if to challenge her.

But, Wren slowly released her fists with a quiet sigh. Because even though Wren was knowledgeable in her own traditional survival techniques, that was based on her world, her culture, one without trolls and orcs and…she shuddered….dragons— _Only meddling ravens…_ Wren couldn't protest she wouldn't be a liability. _I probably_ _ **will**_ _end up being a burden_ , Wren thought, _I don't even know if I'll be able to keep up with their pace soon_ …Soon, the orc pack gains up on them.

"Fine," Thorin said. "She can join our Company for the time being. But she will be your burden to bear, Gandalf." Thorin turned his attention back to the three trolls, ending his and Gandalf's conversation. Gandalf didn't say anything back, deciding now it was best to move past the issue for the time being. Wren stood off to the side and waited until it was time to leave. The rest of the Company whispered amongst themselves, ignoring Wren—which she was perfectly fine with. It's better that way…

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," Gandalf remarked.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands…" Gandalf thought for a moment, "They could not have moved in the daytime." He and Thorin looked at each other, knowingly.

"There must be a cave nearby!"

* * *

Wren felt sick when they reached the trolls' cave. It was large, musty, and oozing with an unmistakably smell that penetrated her nostrils immediately.

"Oh what is that stench!" Nori exclaimed as the Company approached the cave, scrunching his large nose. Wren fought the urge to gag and cover her mouth from the smell, lest she be seen as being weaker than they already suspected her to be. Although the other dwarves audibly coughed and retched.

Inside the smell was worse, and was suffocating Wren. She tried to look around, starting to seriously consider picking up some sort of weapon, but she was beginning to feel woozy from her senses kicking into overdrive. She barely had time to even process—or accept—being in Middle Earth, something she thought, deep down, that maybe she when she ran after the raven and fell, that she hit her head hard and was just in some sort of concussion-induced dream. Or a coma. But now Wren was being bombarded with all these senses and it was getting harder and harder to disregard what she was experiencing.

"Be careful what you touch, Wren," Gandalf gently told Wren as she was reaching out to an open casket. Inside she thought she had seen a pair of worn, beaded buckskin cuffs—similar to ones Wren's Great Auntie and Grandma used to make and sell along the PowWow trail. Wren wasn't very talented when it came to traditional beadwork, but Rae had deftly nimble hands and had a more artistic nature than Wren.

 _No,_ Wren thought, _The light in here is too dim, why would trolls have any native regalia anyways? It's not made of gold or anything valuable…_

"Are—are you alright, miss?" Bilbo had quietly approached Wren, noticing how the small female was slightly wavering as she stood staring at an open casket. She looked sad.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I think I'm just going to wait outside," Wren mumbled as she shook her head, desperately trying to clear away any thoughts that threatened to creep into her mind, but it was too loud to ignore. She walked past Bofur and Gloin shovelling the piles of gold and other valuables into any empty leather treasure box.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around," Bofur laughed. But Wren walked past, ignoring him.

"What's 'er problem?" Bofur said, watching Wren leave the cave.

"Humph," Gloin snorted, "Who knows with women?" The rest of the Company laughed heartily, except for Bilbo, Gandalf, and Thorin. And Dwalin, who was busy glowering disapprovingly at Bofur and the others for taking the troll-hoarded gold.

Outside, Wren drank big gulps of the fresh air—a light breeze had carried away most of the strong scent, although it still lingered in her nose. Wren could hear the others exploring the cavern, knowing that Thorin would find his sword, _Orcrist_. Looking up at the mid-morning sky, it dawned on Wren that she was getting further and further away from where she first came tumbling down the hill. Wren got so swept up in the movement of the Company, she never checked her surroundings.

Gandalf had eluded to Wren that she would not find her way home by going back the way she came. But Wren was taught to always know how to find your way back, and so she took her compass out of her pocket and pointed it towards where the trolls were. _If I find the trolls, I should be able to find the path back…I hope._ Bending down, Wren took off her canvas bag and rummaged through, pulling out an old notebook. Inside there were drawings and notes from when Wren and Rae searched endlessly for that waterfall. Crosses, notes, lists and rudimentary maps of where they had already explored littered the pages. Wren slowly ran her fingers along old, smudged lines—Rae's perfect handwriting. Clear, crisp, and sure—unlike Wren's messy, stilted scratches. Wren clenched her jaw, angrily flipping the page and writing the coordinates on a blank spot, and quickly drew some landmarks of the surrounding area.

Wren put the notebook back, stuffing it inside a plastic zip lock bag—in case it rains, she needed to protect the book. Looking through the rest of her supplies, Wren realized she was not as prepared as she normally would be. There were a couple of snacks—energy bars—a small first aid kit, waterproof matches and flint, and a blanket was rolled and snapped down on the top of the bag. Enough to last her a few hours, but not enough if something had happened to her on the way to the waterfalls. Wren packed as if she didn't care about her survival…But now—

Wren started to drift away into her own thoughts. How long will I be here for? Will I even be able to go back home? The thought of being stuck in Middle Earth, didn't scare her so much. But… _What happens if I die here,_ Wren thought... _Where do I go when_ —Suddenly a raven loudly croaked nearby. It sounded like a warning. _Run._


	5. I Will Try pt1

_Wren used to run in track and field when she was in Elementary School, along with Rae. Together they made up half of the relay team—with Wren sprinting first and Rae bringing the baton home. But Wren was not as fast as Rae, so when she tried out for the team in Middle School, she was regulated to the "B" team while Rae was one of the best runners in the whole school. So Wren eventually quit and joined a Basketball club, and then camp, and she eventually became good enough to qualify for her college team. But by then, Rae—who had been a star athlete in their early High School careers—had gotten gradually sicker, and her liver problems prevented her from continuing with the sport she so loved…And Rae had to stay home while Wren commuted to college everyday._

 _Wren couldn't understand her twin sister's passion for running. Although Wren enjoyed it while as a kid in Elementary School, she found it hard to breathe properly. So whenever she ran, she breathed heavily through her mouth, which made her throat dry, which her extremely thirsty. SO much so that one day when Wren and Rae had a relay race around a small man-made lake, Wren ended up veering off course just so she could take a drink of water from the lake. She later got sick because the lake was not exactly well circulated. Another reason she quit track._

 _"Just breathe in your nose and then out your mouth," Rae tried to explain it to her one night.. Wren was having trouble with her Basketball conditioning in her junior year in college. Almost 19 years old. Wren's lack of running skills was causing her to fall slightly behind in practices—suicide drills being a bane of Wren's existence._

 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Wren ran back and forth on the basketball court beside their family home. Rae sat on the bench nearby and patiently watched her sister practice the drills. Rae tightened the plaid blanket around her thin shoulders as a light breeze whispered through the playground. It was a cool summer night, the light was just starting to get dimmer, dusky. The time of night when shadows come out to play._

 _"This doesn't make any sense!" Wren, panting and out of breath, abruptly fell to the cemented court, ignoring the scrapping pain on her knees. "How the fuck is this supposed to make it easier? I feel like I'm suffocating myself?" Wren lay on the ground, sprawled on her back shaking her fists to some unknown entity in the sky. "Damn you, Coach Spooner and your flippin' drills too!"_

 _Rae laughed. Wren always made a show when she got frustrated with herself. Wren wore her emotions on her sleeve, something that Rae always admired her for._

 _"You just need to learn how to control it better," Rae said. "It takes some practice, is all."_

 _"I hate running. It's like, why? Where am I going?"_

 _"How are you even on the team?" Rae laughed as Wren threw a small rock in her direction. "See? You can't even hit me!"_

 _"Oh, ha-ha." Wren sat back up and looked at her twin. Wren's heart beat hard in her chest. The dusk made Rae look small and fragile. Like she would be swallowed into the blackness of the coming night. And Wren would never hear her laugh again._

 _"Well, why do you love running so much?" Wren asked, but immediately she regretted it. Rae's face fell ever so slightly. She was never one to show what she was thinking. Some days, even Wren couldn't tell what Rae was truly feeling—maybe she never really knew at all._

 _"Because, the feel of the wind, the air, the world…." Rae trailed off, lost in her thoughts. Wren shifted in her spot, feeling guilty that her sister was unable to do the things Wren was doing now—school, sports… **life** … _

_"It's a rush, a small slice of pure freedom. There's a moment where you think you can't possibly go any further, but you dig down deep into yourself and find that strength to do it. And you do," Rae finished. "You'll understand one day."_  
 _"We should head inside, it's getting kind of chilly," Wren said, changing the subject. Wren was always wary of talking about things that might make Rae sad—or make Wren's overly active imagination fill in the blanks…Because lately when Wren had visions of the future, Rae was not there. And Wren was terrified of a world without Rae._

* * *

Wren sprang up, standing straight as a board. Listening to the winds. The Company had slowly infiltrated out of the cave. Bofur and Gloin were finishing burying the treasure chest. Last came Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo, with Bilbo admiring his newly acquired sword, _Sting_.

"Uhm…" Wren's voice softly crackled. None of the Company seemed to be in a rush. But Wren's skin prickled, she had that uneasy feeling. The same one she had before finding her sister, already gone. And the raven nearby kept warbling at Wren.

 _Shit,_ Wren thought. _I don't want to get involved. Surely, they'll notice something is up, like I do? I's not like I have keen hearing like people from Middle Earth seem to have…_ But no one made any indication that they would be moving on. Balin was sitting on a nearby rock resting and Bombur and Dori looked like they were about to start breakfast—no one had eaten that morning since the trolls.

"Uhm. Gandalf…" Wren quietly said. But Wren's voice didn't carry over the din of the Company. Her voice felt so small. She felt small, even though she taller than the majority of the dwarves, except for Thorin and Dwalin.

Gandalf was busy talking with Bilbo about the sword. Wren's heart pounded. _I got to say something, the orc pack is supposed to be coming now, innit it?….If I am supposed to join them, I'll need a head start..or else…_ Wren didn't want to think what would happen if she were caught by an orc or a warg-scout.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Wren abruptly yelled, inching her way forward, away from the Company and gesturing into the woods. The rest of the Company looked at her bewildered. Until now, Wren had not uttered a single word to them, other than to the wizard and the hobbit, and she kept completely to herself.

Thorin noticed the panic in Wren's eyes and listened intently himself.

"Something's coming!" Thorin said, finally understanding Wren's outburst. The rest of the Company sprang into action, drawing their axes and bows—or in Nori's case, a slingshot.

"Stay together, hurry now!" Gandalf boomed. Bilbo slowly drew his sword and looked at it, nervously. And after a few quick breaths, he gained the courage to follow the others, who have run off into the woods, towards were they had left the ponies behind. Bilbo ran to catch up to Miss Wren in the midst of the dwarves. Bilbo felt both he and Miss Wren were probably the least skilled when it came to fighting-not that he wanted to assume! Although Wren would heartily agree with him. Which is why she positioned herself between fighters-a shield.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Wren ran, slightly behind the front of the Company, keeping pace to Kili and Fili. Suddenly, the Company stopped. But Wren, who was busy concentrating on her breathing pattern, and staring at the ground so as not to trip on a root (again), kept propelling forwards.

"Hold it! Wren!" Gandalf yelled.

"Huh?" Wren glanced behind her shoulder to quickly look at the wizard and when she turned back around, she was startled by a hastily oncoming rabbit-drawn sled.

"Holy SHIT!" Wren pivoted to try and prevent from slamming into the sled headfirst, and ended up twisting on her right ankle, falling hard on the ground, just inches away from the rabbits—who stared at her puzzled— and landing right in front of none other than Radagast the Brown, who kept yelling: "Thieves! Murderers!"

Kili, Fili, and Bofur tried their best to hold back their snickers, but ultimately failed. Which earned them a glare from both Thorin and Dwalin for their lack of decorum. Wren stayed on the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed, but mostly worried. Her ankle was throbbing.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf said, stepping forward into Radagast's view.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked.

"It's…I—" Radagast stuttered, scrunching his thick, grey eyebrows and looking up towards them, making him appear cross-eyed. The Company and Wren looked at the odd wizard uneasily. Gandalf sighed, deeply exasperated by his colleague.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue," Radagast said, opening and closing his mouth several times as if trying to bring the thought out of himself. Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"Oh?! It's not a thought at all," Radagast exclaimed, "It's a silly old—" Wren watched in slight horror as Gandalf reached and pulled a stick insect out of the brown wizard's mouth. "stick insect," Radagast finished.

"Let's talk over here, Radagast," Gandalf said as he led the other wizard a few paces away from the Company and Wren, so they could speak more privately.

 _What the heck did I just witness?_ Wren thought, shaking her head incredulously. Although, that was nowhere near the strangest thing she had seen the little time she had in Middle Earth thus far. Especially as she turned her head and was greeted by one of the rabbits snuffling her hair. A rabbit-drawn sled was definitely on the top of her list, but Wren had to admit they were adorable. Reaching out a cautious hand, Wren slowly stroked the furry creature. And, although it was small, Wren truly smiled for the first time.


	6. I Will Try pt2

"Lady Wren," someone called. Wren turned to correct, whomever it was, that she was most definitely not a lady. Not in the sense of this world, anyways. Kill and Fili stared down at her, smiling their wide, carefree smiles.

"We have not been properly introduced," said the sandy-haired one—whom Wren had deduced long ago was Fili, the eldest brother. "I am Fili," he stood stretched to his full, albeit dwarfish, height.

"And I'm Kili," Fili's younger brother continued. With long brown hair and not yet a full luxurious beard, Wren already assumed his name, having guessed most of the Company's names, but she feigned ignorance. _I don't think I should let them know I already know their names,_ Wren thought,… _and...their fates._ Dwarves were suspicious enough of outsiders, especially ones who looked like her, Wren was afraid of what would happen if they learned her true origins... So far, luckily, no one had questioned her. _Gandalf never told me if I should tell them or not…_ Plus, Wren still didn't understand why the raven sent her here in the first place. _Probably just some stupid prank,_ Wren decided. Ravens and their trickery…

"At your service," the brothers said together as they bowed.

"N-nice to meet you," Wren said, quietly. It was the first time she had directly spoken to any of the Dwarves. She didn't want to know them. Any of them. Wren had decided long ago that she were to walk this world alone… _It's my penitence._ Wren noticed Thorin in the corner of her eye. He watched as his nephews talked to Wren, still seemingly very mistrustful of the strange female. Naturally. Feeling awkward, Wren turned her attention back on the rabbits, trying to feed them a piece of the mossy earth.

"Lady Wren, do you need a hand back up?" Kili asked, finding it strange that Wren still sat on the ground. Everyone else milled about while they waited for Gandalf. Ori and Gloin had gone ahead to retrieve the ponies.

"Ah, no!" Wren had forgot she hadn't moved since she twisted and fell. "I'm good, thanks. And you don't need to call me _'Lady'_ …" Wren said as she brushed her hands on her pants, "I'm not a Lady, so Wren is fine…"

"Oh, sorry. **Miss** Wren," Kili smiled, correcting himself.

"Urhm.."

Wren decided to just forget it. Leaning on her right side, Wren tried to stand by putting the weight on her right foot and using the momentum to get up. But the pressure on her ankle gave her a slight pang, and she stopped mid-way—as if she were doing some sort of yoga pose—and slightly gasped at the sudden pain.

"Are you alright, Miss Wren?" Fill asked as he and Kili grabbed each of her shoulders and gently hauled her the rest of the way up.

"I'm fine," Wren abruptly said and brushed off the two dwarves. Kill and Fili both looked at her, puzzled and concerned. Wren tried to walk away, trying to hide the pain in her ankle, but she didn't get far before she stopped at decided to let it rest.

 _I don't want this. I don't want this,_ Wren kept repeating in her head. There was a mantra she told herself: _I can do this alone. I don't need anybody._ After losing Rae, Wren became like a hermit. Her parents being the only ones to draw her out, once in a while. Wren and Rae's friends had abandoned Wren afterwards, not able to understand the depths of her grief—or..Maybe Wren had purposely pushed them away, feeling like it was unfair to enjoy the company of others without her twin sister. _Penitence…_

But even Wren had to admit: Some days…it was awfully lonely.

Thorin slowly walked towards the group, concerned over Wren's tone of voice directed at his nephews. And, although he would deny it, he couldn't help but be curious as to what the short woman was doing amongst his quest.

"Ah, Uncle," Kili said, "I think—"

But before Kili could finish his sentence, a deep howl reverberated throughout the woods.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo said, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur replied, slowly scanning the surrounding trees.

"Oh no, I forgot!" Wren, in her panic, accidentally said out loud. Thorin studied Wren even more suspiciously than before.

"LOOK OUT!" Wren yelled, seconds before a warg-scout appeared behind the nearby crag. The massive creature pounced into the midst on the Company, aiming directly towards Ori, who had been standing unawares off to the side of where Wren, Kili, Fili, and Thorin conversed. Without thinking, Wren jumped past the warg's path, tackling Ori to the ground before the wart-scout even had a chance to land, and together they tumbled out of the way to safety.

It all happened within seconds. Wren and Ori rolled out of the way, the warg landed and Thorin's warrior reflexes effortlessly struck it with _Orcrist_ , killing the creature instantly. Thorin turned towards Wren and she thought she saw him open his mouth, as if to offer the slightest of thanks. If she hadn't tackled Ori, he could have been warg food.

But then before Thorin could say anything, another warg-scout appeared, which was quickly brought down by Kili's bow and finished off by Dwalin's great axe.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin yelled.

" **Orc** pack!" Bilbo said, fully questioning—and regretting—his decision to sign the contract and join the Company.

Whatever brief flicker of understanding or whatever Wren thought she had seen in Thorin's grey eyes, was gone. The King, leader, and warrior dwarf was back. The one that mistrusted Wren.

"Who did you tell of this quest? Who are you..a _spy_? " Thorin sneered at Wren, picking her up by the lapels of her jacket. He tossed her to stand, flinging her farther than he anticipated. Wren's size reminded Thorin of dwarf and so in his anger he unknowingly expected her to be sturdy like them. But she was slight and light, like the race of Man she was from. Wren landed with a hard thud at the foot of Gandalf and Radagast who had joined them admit the chaos.

"I'm no one, I swear! It wasn't me!"

"Lies, witch! How else did you know of the wargs?!"

"Thorin—" Gandalf tried to interject, but Thorin wouldn't be deterred.

"No, Gandalf! Tell me why I should trust her?" Thorin yelled and turned his anger back at Wren, picking her up by her jacket again. "Why are you here?!"

"I don't know!" Wren yelled back, her teeth beginning to grind together as she grew angry. Her eyes prickled with tears of frustration. They didn't have time for this and Wren wasn't sure if she would make the journey to Rivendell. Her ankle throbbed with every anxious heartbeat. "Do you think I really fucking want to be here! I'm not even from Middle Earth!"

Thorin tossed Wren back on her feet, as if she were diseased. Wren bit down hard on her tongue when she landed on her bad ankle, the taste of copper filled her mouth. Wren immediately regretted her outburst.

Gandalf closed his eyes and sighed. He was hoping to avoid this somehow, but deep down he knew that Wren's obvious misplacement was going to show through eventually. Her odd clothes already raised the dwarves' eyebrows, but now she had warned the group twice about threats that had yet to come to pass. _She told me about the trolls as well,_ Gandalf thought and he was reminded once again how much the girl knows things, things that could perhaps aid in the quest…Wherever she was from, it did not matter. Wren was sent here for a reason. And although he continued to ruminate on Wren's true mission, her own purpose, Gandalf now knew without a doubt that Wren's fate was firmly entwined with Thorin's quest. He needed to make sure she continued with the Company. Gandalf had promised Wren's raven-friend he would help Wren as much as he could, even if the wizard was not enlightened on what Wren needed help with, other than eventually finding her way back home.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin yelled. The rest of the Company and Bilbo stood motionless, seeing Wren in a new light. As if she weren't strange enough, now she claims to be of another world. _Was she some sort of prophet?_ Bilbo thought.

"There is no time to explain now, Master Oakenshield," Gandalf sternly said, "But Wren is not a spy. I told you she was here to help. And-" Gandalf gestured towards Wren, "she is just looking for her way back home, as all of you are."

Thorin glanced over at Wren, who stared back at the dwarf as she spat the blood that pooled in her mouth onto the ground. Wren didn't feel bitter, but the copper taste stayed with her.

"You are being hunted," Wren further explained. Thorin looked to Gandalf, who confirmed with a slight nod.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin said, gripping his axe tighter.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted," Ori and Gloin came running to the Company.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast the Brown offered. Wren thought he appeared taller, proud.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," Gandalf said, "they will outrun you."

"These are **Rhosgobel** Rabbits!" Radagast argued. "I'd like to see them try."

Wren took deep, full breaths. _Just inhale through nose, exhale from mouth...Easy peasy,_ Wren thought sarcastically. The raven warbled, swooping down and leaving the Company. _Dig deep,_ the raven crooned.


	7. I Will Try pt3

**Sorry for the late update! Long chapter this time. Hopefully I can get a good, consistent flow going again. But with Summer here, the mind tends to wander :)**

 **Thanks to Eternal Sailor Solar and Dantae Ophydain for the reviews!**

* * *

Sweat draped over Wren like a shroud, stinging her eyes. The Company huddled behind a boulder, crouching down into the yellow straw earth, waiting for their chance to dart across the open plains.

Radagast the Brown had drawn the Orc pack away from the Company for the time being, his rabbit-drawn sled dancing across the earth, leading the Orcs every direction. But Wren knew that soon the Orcs will ultimately turn their attention onto the group. And although she could rationally tell herself that everyone makes it safely to Rivendell at this point—so no need to worry—Wren could not imagine how she herself would make the journey. With every quick heartbeat her ankle was throbbing with pain. And as the Company moved around, trying desperately to outrun the orc pack, Wren could not hold back the tears any longer and they streamed freely down her face. _Hopefully_ , Wren thought, _the sweat should mask it…_

Gandalf slowly peered around the rocks the Company hid behind. They all waited with bated breaths for Radagast to steer the sled, and the Orcs, further away, so that they could make it across the great plains. Finally in the distance, Wren could faintly hear Radagast taunting the Orcs, "Come and get me! Ha ha!"

"Come on!" Gandalf urgently whispered and the Company followed suit, running swiftly across the open field, heads ducked and bodies bent closer to the ground. Thorin ran in the middle of the Company, helping his fellow Dwarves keep the quick pace, with Wren behind them. Once again, Wren couldn't help but admire Thorin's leadership, his love for his people. But despite the fast pace, a Warg chased Radagast too close for comfort, and the Company frantically dove to hide behind another boulder.

Wren felt thankful for yet another reprieve. But the protective rocks were starting to get farther and farther apart. She briefly considered digging into her backpack and getting the first aid kit out so that she could at least wrap her ankle with a tensor bandage. But there was no time, once again they were on the move. Each step, each breath became more and more excruciating. It burbled like a volcano, and Wren didn't how long she had until it would erupt. Wren tried desperately to keep up, but her throat was getting dry from all the running and breathing through her mouth, and she kept getting more and more sluggish. And just when Wren thought that she would pass out from the pain, the Company would take cover again, and Wren was able to grit her teeth and rest. _Count to ten_ , Wren thought, _This pain is nothing compared to…._

"Ori, no! Come back," Thorin grabbed onto the naive Dwarf's cloak to stop him from being seen by one of the nearby Wargs.

"We have to stay together. Move, now!" Thorin said.

A familiar voice echoed _from_ Wren's memories. _If we stick together, we'll always be safe…._

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Wren thought for what seemed like the millionth time, as the Company took off again. Wren ran in a strange gait, trying to hide her injury, not wanting to slow down the Company. But then Wren noticed that she was running with them, and not as far back as before. Wren knew she was slower, even if she wasn't injured she was not used to this type of stamina. _I was not the runner_ _ **she**_ _was…._ And then it hit Wren. They were all keeping pace to her. _So…_ Wren thought, _I am a burden…_.Wren felt so ashamed.

Up ahead, Thorin glanced back to make sure the female was now able to keep up with the new pace. She was proving to be the weakling he measured her to be. But Thorin was honourable, and he didn't want to leave her to die at the hands of those filthy Orcs and Wargs. Gandalf ran just ahead of the Dwarf King. The grey wizard seemed unnaturally assured, as though his movements and directions across the plains were pre-planned, calculated. All ready known.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin eyed the wizard suspiciously. But Gandalf did not answer. Thorin slowed his pace to run beside Wren.

"And you," Thorin whispered to Wren, "do you know where the wizard leads us, spy?"

 _How the hell can he talk and run at the same time?_ Wren thought, ignoring Thorin's continuing insistence that she was a spy. But Wren did know where Gandalf was leading the Company and had to bite her tongue. _Rivendell…_ Wren thought. _Will I make it there?_

"To safety," was all Wren could manage to squeak out of her lungs. And Thorin looked at her quizzically before the Company hid behind another outcropping of rocks.

Nearby, a scout and his warg sniffed the air. Ignoring Radagast's taunts, they made their way on top of the rock where the Company hid below. Suddenly, the world became clearer, as if in hyper-definition to Wren. She could hear the padded feet of the warg. Feel the Company's shallow breaths. See each individual stalk of grass moving with the wind. Wren felt like her own heart was a jackhammer, calling out to the warg, leading it straight to the Company. And she briefly shut her eyes in a desperate prayer.

Thorin eyed his nephew, Kili, and gave the tiniest of nods. Kili slowly and stealthily notched his arrow. Wren was amazed how silent the normally boisterous Dwarves could be in times of combat. _This is it,_ Wren thought, internally bracing herself. In one smooth motion, as smooth as silk, Kili stepped into view and shot the warg down. And as quickly the warg and scout fell, the Dwarves killed them. But the screams and roars of the dying Orc and warg could not be stopped, and the winds carried the sound of the fight right back to the Orc pack.

Loud howls reverberated throughout the plains.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf yelled, no longer keeping his voice down. It was too late, the Company was spotted.

Through the yellow grass, the Company ran, their speed even faster than before. And Wren ran. She ran like she had never ran before. Somehow adrenaline must have kicked in because everything just sort-of clicked to Wren. Inhale through her nose, exhale out her pursed mouth. A need to survive had possessed her body, pain was nothing. A long-forgotten memory played in front of her. Rae sitting on the bench, illuminated by the dusky sky.

 _"There's a moment where you think you can't possibly go any further, but you dig down deep into yourself and find that strength to do it. And you do," Rae smiled her knowing smile. "You'll understand one day."_

This sudden need to make it—to live—both confused and frightened Wren.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted and the hallucinated-Rae faded away. Wren looked around her. The Orcs and wargs were beginning to flank the Company from all sides.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf led them towards a large boulder. The Company ran, but it seemed hopeless. A dead end. They all stopped in the middle of the clearing. The Orc pack was swiftly narrowing in. If there was no where to hide, then they would fight.

"Kili, shoot them!" Thorin commanded, as he pulled out his great sword.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled out, bracing himself for battle. The Company backed themselves towards the boulder, close together, so that their backs were not exposed to the wargs. At one point someone must have pushed Wren behind the Dwarves, since she was unarmed and would only get in the way. Wren would have been offended normally, she did not like people assuming what she was or was not capable of. But the pain in her ankle was making her complacent, and she knew there was no way she could fight in her condition, even if she had some sort of weapon. Beside her, Bilbo stood, with his sword drawn out as well, nervousness quivering his grip.

Wren stood, feeling lost and disorientated from the vision of her sister. Her ankle was now swollen and so heavy, like a lead balloon attached to the end of her leg. White spots dotted her vision as she saw the grey wizard disappear behind the large boulder. Hazy, incoherent thoughts swam in Wren's mind.

"Where's Gandalf?" Kili asked as he killed another warg.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin spat, anger etched in his tattooed face.

Suddenly a raven sang, snapping Wren out of her haze.

"No, he didn't!" Wren yelled, drawing the attention of the Dwarves. "Hurry!" Wren turned to run to where Gandalf had disappeared.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf popped up from a unseen crack in the rock as Wren dove straight in, landing with a soft thud.

Thorin gritted his teeth. "Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!"

* * *

Down below, Wren could hear the sounds of the Dwarves above running towards the rock. Still feeling light-headed, Wren stared at the entrance of the cavern in amazement.

"You might want to step aside, Wren." Gandalf advised and pointedly nodded towards the oncoming hail of Dwarves.

"Oh!" Wren stepped off the to side, narrowing avoiding the avalanche of Dwarves and Bilbo.

"Nine. Ten." Gandalf counted the Company. Soon after Kili and Thorin tumbled down into the Dwarves scrambled to untangle themselves. Bilbo stood, rubbing his back that had been kneed by Bombur, and made his way over to Wren, who looked tense and distant.

"Are you alright, **Lady** Wren?" Bilbo asked politely.

"Hm? Oh. Just Wren is fine, y'know. " Wren replied. "You don't need to call me Lady." I feel like I keep repeating myself, Wren thought, shaking her head.

"Oh, sorry **Miss** Wren," Bilbo said.

"No, I mean, without the miss," Wren tried to explain, but Bilbo was distracted by the sound of an Elven horn. Thundering hooves rumbled above, as the Company listened to the fight from down below. A warg killed by an arrow came tumbling down at their feet.

"Elves," Thorin sneered as he plucked out the Elven arrow. Wren couldn't help but stare at the would-be King. His eyes glistened with a look of distain that she was familiar with in her world. Words like _Mutt_ and _Injun_ were used to taunt Wren and Rae's mixed heritage when they were kids. Existing both in and on the outside of multiple races meant at times Wren felt as though she belonged to neither. It used to bother Wren, until Rae learned to fight back for the both of them, literally slapping a fellow classmate once.

Discrimination. Hate. _Even here, in Middle Earth, there are such barriers between races,_ Wren thought. The inability to see eye-to-eye, to understand another's world. It made Wren sad. Especially since she knew how Thorin's story ended. Maybe if he didn't get so wrapped up in his hate towards the elves, he would have realized his errors sooner. Would have fought against the gold sickness and…

 _Survived…_ Wren thought, averting her eyes when Thorin looked her way. _Or maybe no matter what you do, you can't outrun your sickness,_ Wren thought, her subconscious threatening to dive into her own problems that plagued her back in her world. But Wren shook the thoughts away, like she always did whenever they tried to permeate through her barriers.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin squinted his eyes and stared down the misty path.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur exclaimed, hurriedly pointing down the pathway.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf replied and the Company started to make their way down the narrow pathway.

The Dwarves led the way, with Gandalf and Bilbo trailing in the back. Wren followed behind them, thankful for the reprieve she got earlier, but the pain in her ankle now extended up her leg, and she thought she could feel the coolness of blood pooling in her sock. But they were safe now, and knowing that the rocky trail led the Company to Rivendell was all Wren could think about. _Please,_ Wren silently prayed, begging an unknown force, _let me make it at least to there._

* * *

Amber light poured through the cracks of the cracked cliff the Company walked through. Soon enough, the pathway opened into a great valley.

Gandalf walked towards the front of the group. Eyes glistening in the warm sunlight.

"The Valley of Imraldis," Gandalf explained, staring off into the beautiful city. "In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name."

"Rivendell," Bilbo breathed, entranced by the Elven city.

 _I made it,_ Wren thought. Her eyes watered, both from the pain and of awe as well. The colours were saturated to the point where Wren felt as though she were on the edge of a vivid dream.

Thorin was less than impressed, as were the other Dwarves, and he turned to Gandalf angrily.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf replied calmly, but sternly. "The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin argued, "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

After a few beats, Thorin relented and the Company began their descent towards the bridge to enter Rivendell.

Down below on the entrance-way, Wren felt dizzy again. And weak. She had not eaten since….Wren's eyes went wide. _Since this morning,_ Wren thought. _It hasn't even been a full day since I came tumbling into Middle Earth!_

 _"_ _ **Mithrandir!**_ _"_ A voice called to Gandalf. The Elf had long, silken brown hair. _And so pretty_ , Wren thought, slightly amused. _All the male Elves are way prettier than me!_ Thorin walked beside Wren and briefly stopped next to her. All the Dwarves were on edge, murmuring amongst themselves in distrust.

"Stay sharp," Thorin whispered to Wren, and he gently nudged her behind himself and Dwalin.

Wren was about to tell Thorin that the Elves didn't mean them any harm, and other choice words, but she was tired. And in pain. All Wren wanted more than anything was to sit down. Maybe sleep. And then have a nice hot meal. She debated whether on not to just plop down on the marbled ground right there, but she ultimately decided against it. Wren's pride getting the best of her. _I will not let them see how much pain I'm in_ , Wren decided, stubbornly. But that was easier said than done when your hair is plastered against on your forehead like a oiled duck.

Bilbo stood beside Wren. He too did not agree with the Dwarves attitude towards the Elves. He also was looking forward to getting a good sleep, one without the worry of Orcs or Trolls.

Suddenly, the horns from earlier echoed behind the Company. The group collectively turned around to see armed horsemen galloping alongside the bridge at a rapid rate.

 ** _"Ifridî bekâr,"_** Thorin yelled in Dwarvish. Wren had no idea what he said, but judging how the group drew their weapons, she knew it wasn't anything friendly. "Hold ranks!" He yelled in the Common tongue.

As the horsemen circled around the Company, the Dwarves bunched together, backs together and weapons pointed outwards towards the Elves. Wren and Bilbo were pushed in the middle protectively. _Because we are the weak ones of the herd_ , Wren thought wryly.

Through the crowd, one of the horsemen stepped through the crowd. He was even more beautiful than the one talking to Gandalf earlier, hardly looking any older but his eyes showed his true Elrond had an even more commanding, quietly powerful aura about him than Wren had ever imagined from reading the books and seeing the movies. And for a second, Wren was so taken away that she forgot her pain, forgot her name, forgot the fact that this world only existed as fiction not even a day ago.

"Gandalf," Elrond said.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf bowed, gracefully and respectfully. Standing tall again, Gandalf smiled. _"Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?"_

 _"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui."_ Elrond replied, dismounting from his great horse.

The Elvish words snapped Wren out of her trance. Wren was really starting to wish this journey came with subtitles. From behind the Dwarves, Wren watched as Lord Elrond drew an Orc sword before handing it to the elf from earlier, whom Wren caught was named, Lindir.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders," Elrond said. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near." A knowing twinkle danced in his Elven eyes.

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf admitted, slightly shamefaced.

Elrond turned to face Thorin, who had stepped forward into view.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin replied with a biting tone.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed," Thorin's gritted his teeth, "he made no mention of you."

Wren sighed exasperatedly, and bit louder than she had intended. All these formalities were making her wearier and annoyed. The pain was too much to bear. For a brief moment, Elrond glanced her way, and stared straight into her eyes. As if he knew something. But he didn't address Wren. Instead he smiled slightly and turned to the rest of the Company.

 ** _"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."_**

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin spat, gripping his axe tighter as the rest of the Dwarves murmured angrily.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf replied exhaustedly.

Wren and Bilbo stood amongst the Company out of place as the Dwarves whispered in their language. Finally the Dwarves turned back to their host, having made up their minds about something, whatever it was. Again, Wren felt entirely out of the loop. Which was quickly becoming a theme in this crazy predicament she fell into.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on!" Gloin said as the rest of the Dwarves nodded in agreement.

 ** _Finally,_** Wren thought, unable to stop herself from clasping her hands together and shaking them in relief towards the bright sky, which earned her confused looks from Bofur and Bifur. But as the Company followed Gandalf and Lord Elrond, making their way inside the court, the pain in Wren's ankle and leg throbbed harder again, and she was wondering when she could bring it up. It was at the point where Wren knew her small first-aid kit was not going to help. Wren was hoping to talk to Gandalf in private, without the Dwarves knowing she was hurt. But the grey wizard was busy conversing with Elrond, all the way in the front of the group, too far for Wren to get to quickly and inconspicuously.

Wren and Bilbo walked in the back, the rest of the Dwarves having their own conversation. Both of them were utterly the outsiders, but Wren was not bothered. She didn't want to know these Dwarves. Because once you know someone, you care for them. And that only brings heartache. Wren limped, trying to mask the agony she now felt, and she considered taking a seat on the benches nearby and waiting for Gandalf to find her later. Not that it mattered anymore. Wren's injury was drawing out the small fight she had in herself earlier when running from the Orc pack. _What was the point?_ Wren thought.

"Lady Wren?" the hobbit suddenly spoke beside her.

" **Miss** Wren," Wren harshly corrected, teeth and jaw clenched from the pain. _Dammit_ , she thought, rolling her eyes. _Now_ _ **I'm**_ _doing it_. "I mean, just Wren is fine…"

"Are you...everything's alright?" Bilbo asked, worry written plainly across his face. "Y-your face is as white as a sheet."

Wren studied the hobbit, his question having faded into the background of her throbbing pain. This was the second time Bilbo had inquired after Wren. Either he was very chivalrous or maybe— _Did I somehow make a…friend?_ Wren didn't talk to anyone, save for that time with Kili and Fili, so it seemed absurd to Wren that anyone would even bother to worry about her. No one ever worried about her. After losing Rae, all of their friends vanished. Abandoned. Even when Wren tried desperately to reach out to them after the funeral, pleading to have someone notice how broken she was and help pick up the pieces. Help her put it all back together. Lives had moved on without Wren. And Wren shut herself off from others. It was easier, she always told herself.

Or maybe…Bilbo and Wren were both thrusted into this quest, both seemingly having a vital role, but both being quiet outsiders within the Dwarven Company. _A kindred spirit?_ Wren thought, delirium setting in again. Images of Anne of Green Gables danced in front of her eyes. Colours bursting like a kaleidoscope. _We were Anne and Diana, walking around the forest, searching for our next adventure. Two girls full of hope and wonder…_

In the corner of Wren's eye, she suddenly saw the waterfalls that flowed like pearl-coloured ribbons throughout the valley. _All I wanted was to find the waterfall_ , Wren thought, tears freely rolling down her face. _If I could just live till then…and then…and then…_

Suddenly the hobbit beside Wren seemed so, so small. So far, far, away. A thread of a memory of Rae's laughter burst through. Wren couldn't help but grasp onto it, and it unravelled, burying her underneath its great weight. Too much pain. A broken soul, split in two.

 **THUD.** The last image Wren saw was the beautiful cerulean sky. And a raven flying by.

* * *

Bilbo tried to catch the little human lady, but her legs buckled beneath her before he could reach out, and she landed hard on the marbled ground, facing straight up into the sky.

"LADY WREN!" Bilbo shouted as he and the Dwarves huddled around her closer to see what was the matter.

"What happened?" Gandalf pushed through the crowd, along with Lord Elrond.

"I think Miss Wren had hurt her ankle earlier, before we ran from the Orc pack," Kili spoke up.

Bilbo nervously and cautiously bent down and took off her right boot. It was stained with blood. Wren's sock was filled with blood, her foot red with blisters, and underneath the ankle was swollen thick and bruised like a purple plum.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Thorin stepped forward, scolding his nephew's carelessness. But mostly he felt regretful of his attitude towards Wren. That's why she was running slower, she was desperately fighting through the pain.

"Miss Wren seemed to be okay as we ran," Fili offered, "She mostly kept up with us the whole way!"

The rest of the Company nodded and hummed in agreement.

"And she never once complained," Ori softly spoke up.

"Aye," Bofur agreed, "and I thought she was just…very sweaty."

"How were we to know?" Gandalf finished, a faint smile and a small shake of his head. The small lady was proving to be more resilient than she had protested when he first met her.

Lord Elrond bent to gently pick up Wren and the Company bristled, moving closer to the injured Wren as if to protect her. Elrond raised one of his long, elegant eyebrows.

"She needs to be taken to one of our healers," He reasoned, making eye contact with Thorin who stood closest to the unconscious Wren. There was a pregnant pause before Thorin gave the slightest of nods, giving his consent as leader of the Company. Elrond took Wren in his arms, as if she weighed no more than a fallen leaf, and took her inside.

Gandalf followed, along with the rest of the Company. The mood had soured a bit more, Gandalf noticed. They were all worried for Wren. A raven sang softly, flying out of the Elven realm. Gandalf smiled at the raven-friend.


	8. I Will Try pt4

_One day when Wren and Rae were in the third grade, Rae was violently ill. Rae had a high fever and she could hardly move because of stomach pains. Wren didn't understand when her parents said that Rae had appendicitis. And as they rushed in the middle of the night to drive to the hospital, leaving Wren behind with a babysitter, all Wren understood was the feeling of impending doom. Wren didn't have to know how appendicitis worked or what it was—all she knew was that her twin sister was sick and Wren was helpless. There was nothing Wren could do._

 _Except, as their parents gingerly loaded Rae in the back of the 1990 Ford Taurus, Wren quickly ran upstairs and carefully picked up the stuffed tiger that laid strewn across Rae's bed. Somewhere in the back of Wren's mind she was afraid that she would "catch" this appendicitis and so she held her breath and brought the stuffed bear to her sister, carrying it by the very tips of her fingernails. Rae grabbed onto that scruffy bear and squeezed tight. The two sisters did not say a word as Wren backed away while her father shut the door. The bear will keep her safe, Wren had thought._

 _As the car sped away Wren's tiny frame slowly walked back inside the house. And then upstairs to the room she shared with Rae. The glow of the lamp that was hastily left on only illuminated how empty the room was._

 _The next day, after the surgery, Wren was able to go see Rae. Rae was still a bit dozy from the anesthesia, and was watching Disney's Hercules on the hospital TV. Without a word, Wren sat on the chair beside Rae's bed and grabbed onto Rae's hand. Holding it tight. Nothing else was needed to be said._

* * *

Wren woke in a brightly lit room. Her hand felt a warm, comforting touch. But when she looked to her side, there was no one there. She was alone.

The smell of an ending Summer filled the room as a soft breeze wandered through. Wren blinked her eyes, trying to focus and clear her mind. For a second, Wren had thought she was back home. She had dreamt of her sister, still alive— but that was all it was, just a dream. Yet, for that slept second, the fabric between dream and reality still blended, Wren had thought joyously: Rae didn't pass away, I'm not diagnosed with cancer, and it was all just a silly nightmare! But when she turned her head, expecting her twin sister to be in the room, the realization that it was all real hit her hard in the heart. And the fact that Wren was stuck in this Middle Earth world only emphasized the empty feeling.

"Why am I—" Wren slowly sat up in the large, wooden bed. She looked down and saw she was wearing a cotton under-dress. And when she stuck out her right leg from under the white blankets, she noticed the bandage around her ankle for the first time.

"Oh shit!" Wren involuntarily yelled as she thought back to her fainting. Wren rubbed her forehead as if to scrub away the embarrassing memories that were flooding her mind.

 _Maybe I can just stay in this room…forever…_ Wren thought, her heart beating fast from the thought of having to face the Company. But a growl from her hungry, traitorous stomach said otherwise. _Maybe I can just sneak some food without having to see anyone_ , Wren silently hoped.

Tenderly, Wren placed her feet onto the cool granite floors. And like a fawn learning how to stand up for the first time, Wren awkwardly tested out her strength. She felt weak, either from lack of food or from being bed ridden. But otherwise her ankle didn't hurt anymore and Wren let out a big sigh of relief.

More confident, Wren slowly walked around the room, checking out her surroundings. A faint Summer chill caused her to shudder, so she grabbed the blanket throw that was on the foot of her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Behind the bed she was laying in there were arched windows looking out towards the falls of Rivendell. Timidly, Wren shuffled towards the windows to get a better look at the waterfall.

"If only you could see…" Wren said absentmindedly, entranced by the silky waters.

"See what?" A voice from above called out. Suddenly a large raven landed on the window sill directly beside Wren. Its head tilted side to side inquisitively. Wren was so startled, she involuntarily jumped and she stubbed her toe on the foot of the bed, causing her to crouch in pain. The raven jumped down to the floor beside Wren, still staring.

"I see the flow of life, cascading down between the rocks of time…" the raven said, "is that what you see?"

"What?" Wren "What are you talking about? And never mind that—WHY are you TALKING!"

"Hmmm, you lack perspective," the raven replied, ignoring Wren's confusion. "You only see the world in a straight line, a flat page. I see it from above and around…"

"Wings might have something to do with that…" Wren muttered, annoyed, as she stood back up slowly. If she was being honest with herself, a talking raven wasn't nearly the strangest thing she had encountered since she arrived in Middle Earth.

"What are you searching for, Wren?" The raven asked, again ignoring Wren's sarcasm.

"I'm not looking for anything," Wren said, exasperated. "I didn't ask to be here."

"I know," the raven said hopping back up to the window sill, "I brought you here."

"YOU DID?" Wren yelled, angry. "Why?! Who are you?"

"A friend sent me." The raven replied and, with a loud quark, the deep black wings took flight, leaving Wren stunned and confused.

Suddenly a soft knock on the door jolted Wren's attention away from the raven.

"Hello?" Wren asked as she made her way back to the bed, gingerly sitting down on the edge.

"Ah, Lady Wren you have awoken," the voice said. It was a feathery voice, almost melodic. Wren stared in awe as a tall Elf maiden strolled into the room, as if floating on air. She was the most beautiful being Wren had ever seen. Her face was kind, gentle, fair and seemed to shine like starlight, which was a stark contrast to the blackness of her long silky hair. She seemed to be as though she were the Goddess of the Moon. It was no wonder how she got the name, Evenstar.

"Arwen…" Wren whispered out loud despite her self.

Arwen smiled. "I was told you had the gift of foresight." Wren scrunched her nose, debating whether or not to protest.

"How long have I been asleep?" Wren asked instead.

"Two nights," Arwen walked closer and stood in front of Wren. "Your friends have been worried, pacing back and forth in front of your door. Especially the hobbit and two brothers."

Wren felt her cheeks flush and she looked down at her feet. She didn't like drawing any attention to herself, and now it was feeling like a whole ordeal. Now the thought of having to face the Company was even more daunting than before. And still, after her blunder, maybe she wouldn't be allowed to join them on their quest. But did she even want to continue anyways?

"Come, you must be hungry after all you have been through," Arwen stretched out her long, white hand. Wren hesitated for a second before taking a hold and slowly stood up and regained her balance. Side by side, the two walked towards the door.

"Wait," Wren said, "I can't go out in this. Where are my clothes?"

"They are being repaired as they were quite torn," Arwen said. "Besides, I am having them make you better breeches and tunics more suited the journey you have ahead." Wren looked at Arwen. Her eyes seemed to dance in the light, playful. Like she knew what was coming for Wren.

"But for now, you may wear this," Arwen said as she unfolded the fabric that Wren was just noticing she was carrying. "There has not been children in Rivendell for some time, so these robes are a bit worn. But they should fit you fine for the time being."

Wren slipped the Elven robe over top her underdress. It was a plain robe, aquatic in colour, with a simple grey sash.

"It's a little big," Wren said wryly as she held out her arms, which were fully concealed beneath the robe's long sleeve. "But, thank you."

Arwen nodded and smiled and led Wren to the hallway. Wren involuntarily took a deep breath, anxiously smoothing down her bed-head hair, and took a step out.

* * *

Wren sat at the table in an empty courtyard and stared down at her plate in disbelief. The rest of the Company had a feast a few nights before, so they were off somewhere else, and Wren assumed Gandalf was getting some counsel from Lord Elrond.

 _This is dinner?_ Wren thought to herself as she pushed around the greens prepared for her. It looked like a meal for Radagast's rabbits. Not that Wren minded eating vegetables and greenery. It was just nice if they paired it with a steak. Or chicken. Or salmon.

Wren's stomach rumbled thinking about the salmon her grandma and mother used to get every summer. Every summer the family would go sockeye fishing. It was tradition and hard work, basting away in the dry heat where there was no shade on the riverside. But they would dry out their catch on the racks that her ancestors made, seasoning some and smoking the others. And Wren and Rae would sneak chunks of the salmon, it tasted as good as candy to them. Wren's mom would scold them for eating what was meant to supply the family for the year, but their grandma would wink at the twins and give them more when their mother was not looking.

Wren was still pushing around her food and trying to chew the greens when she heard the Company talking loudly in the hallways, making their way to where she ate.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to awake from her beauty sleep," Bofur teased as he, Balin, Gloin, Kili and Fili stood beside Wren's table in the courtyard.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Wren?" Kili asked genuinely. Wren smiled and nodded, her mouth still trying to chew whatever green vegetable she picked up. Finally she was able to swallow the bitter leaves.

"Yes, thank you. I…I'm sorry to have caused any trouble," Wren said.

"No trouble at all Miss," Balin said, "We are just glad you are on the mend." Wren felt her face grow warm. Just then the Elf that delivered Wren her meal walked into the courtyard.

"Is everything alright, Lady Wren?" the Elf asked, slightly bending down to her level. It reminded Wren so much as a posh waiter from back home that she had to stifle her giggle.

"Uhm, actually, I was just wondering if there was any kind of meat I could have?" Wren asked, politely.

The Dwarves all looked at each other for a split second before busting out in their hearty laughter. Wren looked at them puzzled.

"Aye, the Lady does not want any of your Elvish feed," Gloin clapped his hand on Wren's shoulders, nearly knocking her face into the table. "Come with us, lassie. Bombur will cook us all a much tastier meal," Gloin spat in the direction of the Elven waiter, who looked like he was barely managing to conceal his mutual disgust.

"That would be great, thank you!" Wren said, her stomach practically saying hallelujah at the thought of a substantial meal. In the promise of tasty meal, Wren got up in such haste that she knocked over the plate of greens, causing the Dwarves to laugh again—although this time she joined in.

"Come, Lassie, we will show you a great Dwarven feast and teach you drinking songs to sing," Bofur laughed, putting his arm around Wren's shoulders.

Together they walked out of the courtyard, behind them the elven waiter probably was grumbling as he picked up Wren's mess.

"You may be wearing Elven robes, and look like the race of Man," Fili said beside her, "But you have the stomach of a Dwarf!" And the group and Wren joined in laughter again.

* * *

Wren sighed with content as she chewed her piece of salted pork, sausages, and cheese. Immediately, she could feel her strength coming back to her as her stomach seemed satisfied with Bombur's meal.

"Would you like any more, Miss Wren?" Kili asked beside her. Wren sat with Kili, Fili, Bofur, and Bifur near the fountain. Some of the Dwarves were in their under clothes, having just finished splashing around in the fountain before Wren got to where they were camping, outside in a uncovered atrium. Thank god I didn't have to see any naked Dwarves, Wren thought and then immediately shook her head to erase the image of said naked Dwarves that was beginning to form in her curious mind.

"I think I've had enough, thanks Kili." Wren said as she leaned her back against the side of the fountain. It was weird, but Wren was starting to make friends with some of these Dwarves. Although, Wren looked across the way where the rest of the Dwarves sat, nearer the fire. Dwalin stared her suspiciously. Wren wasn't sure if all the Dwarves had heard her during the confrontation with Thorin about how she was not from Middle Earth. Or even if they believed her, did they think she had the gift of foresight, like Arwen suggested? And should she even warn them what this mission will cost? _Or,_ Wren thought, _maybe they just think I'm a nut case._ Either way, Dwalin was not convinced of Wren's innocence and was clearly going to keep a watchful eye on her.

"Miss Wren?" Ori said timidly, with Dori by his side, snapping Wren back from her one-sided staring contest with Dwalin. Wren stopped correcting the Company with their insistent need to call her, Miss. If anything, it was kind of growing on her.

"Go on," Dori slightly nudged the younger Dwarf. Wren raised her eyebrows, curiously.

"I-I just wanted to say," Ori stammered, and then took a deep bow. "Thank you for saving me from that warg. I am forever in your debt."

"Oh!" Wren was shocked, she had forgotten about earlier—everything seemed to happen so fast. Ori kept bowing, which started to make Wren feel awkward about the whole situation.

"Please," Wren finally said as she stood and put both of her hands on Ori's shoulders to make him stand back up. "I only did what anyone would do, you don't have to thank me…" Wren paused, unsure what to say. What is the Dwarf custom to such a thing? She didn't want to offend him and yet, she did not want him to feel indebted to her. "You would have done the same for me."

Ori lifted his head and returned Wren's smile.

"Ah, there you are Wren. I was told you were eating in the courtyard, but it seems you have found somewhere else to dine," Gandalf said, with that usual twinkle in his eye, like he knows something you don't.

"Gandalf!" Wren happily exclaimed, despite herself. Somehow seeing the grey wizard always put her at ease. Maybe it was because he seemed to be the only one who truly understood what she was going through, who knew without a doubt that she was not from Middle Earth.

"If you don't mind, I need to speak to Wren," Gandalf said to Ori and the others, which just made Wren realize that she was still grasping Ori's shoulders.

"Ah, sorry," Wren said awkwardly and went to join Gandalf.

"Well don't be too long, lassie," Bofur yelled, "I still need to teach you those drinking songs!"

"You got it," Wren laughed and turned to walk away with Gandalf. But as she walked away, her smile slowly faded and Wren couldn't help but feel her eyebrows crease in confusion. Wren felt a pang of sadness at having bonded with some of the Company. It felt bittersweet. As Gandalf led Wren through a maze of staircases and hallways, they came upon an Elf so beautiful that Wren wondered how it was even possible that an Elf could even rival the glow that was Arwen. But then again, this was Arwen's grandmother. The Lady Galadriel.

For as long as Wren had briefly been in Middle Earth, Lady Galadriel was the only one Wren truly believed was able to send her back home. The mightiest of women in Eldar, if anyone can help Wren, Galadriel would be it. So why was Wren feeling so sad?

 _I'm going home,_ Wren thought as she and Gandalf joined Lady Galadriel in the round vestibule.

 _Not quite yet,_ the voice echoed in Wren's mind. _This is only the beginning._

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it's been a long time since I last updated. I know the bones of this story, where I want to end up, but had a bit of a writers block of how to get there...and been busy with other things! Hoping to get a better rhythm now and will update more frequently.**


	9. I Will Begin pt1

_After Rae's funeral, Wren retreated inwards. Not only deep within herself did Wren hide, but also physically and emotionally she made the unconscious decision to close herself off from anyone else. She stayed inside most of the time, or went for walks by herself. Wren hung out with her family, but had written off most of her friends. It was just too hard, Wren decided. Her family saw what she was doing, especially her mom. But they never prodded her too much because honestly, although Wren's parents lost a child, no one knew what it was like to lose a twin. Once in a while Wren's mom would try to coax her daughter out of the caterpillar husk she had enclosed around herself._

 _"Rae wouldn't want you to be like this," Wren's mom said one summer day when Wren had cancelled plans with a friend—yet again. Wren laid in her room, reading one of her fantasy books, allowing herself to escape into a world where she did not have to deal with the constant heartache._

 _"I just…" Wren sighed, exasperated. What was once an unconscious decision to live her life in solitude, had now become the only way she felt like she could keep her sister close to her. The only way to honour her memory and their bond._

 _"I don't think it's fair," Wren said finally, refusing to look her mother in her eyes. For she knew she would only see sadness there. "It should have been me…"_

 _"It shouldn't have been anyone," her mom said, patiently. "What would you say to Rae if it were you? Would you have wanted her to sit around, keeping everyone at an arm's distance? Would you want her to feel guilty?"_

 _Silent tears fell from both their eyes._

 _"No," Wren said. "All I ever wanted…ever wished for…was for her to find her happiness…"_

 _"Exactly," Wren's mom said, leaning in to give Wren a comforting hug. "And she would want the same. For you to fly…"_

 _Wren closed her eyes, thinking of Rae's smile and laugh. So full of life. And for a moment, however brief, it felt like she was right there with them._

 _But that was five years ago. And Wren still hasn't flown._

* * *

"It's..It's an honour to meet you, Lady Galadriel," Wren said dumbly and with an awkward half-bow. How do you greet one of the most powerful Elves in Middle Earth?

Lady Galadriel seemed to inspect Wren for a brief second and then she smiled kindly, and with a hint of gentle sympathy, as if she saw Wren's true heart and soul as it was—torn and slightly broken.

"Let us take a walk together," Lady Galadriel offered, sweeping her long arm towards a staircase off to the side of the vestibule. Wren timidly nodded and followed the Elf, leaving Gandalf behind.

The two of them walked side by side for what felt like a really long time to Wren. Wren wasn't sure what to say, or how to approach the subject of her predicament. _How much did Gandalf tell Galadriel?_ Instead, Wren looked around at the trees, flowers, and the intricate designs of the many balconies and bridges that they passed. It was beginning to turn to dusk, which made Rivendell look even more ethereal.

"Mithrandir….Gandalf has told me about your plight," Lady Galadriel finally explained, as they stopped at a balcony overlooking one of the many waterfalls.

"Can you can send me back?" Wren asked, confused.

Lady Galadriel shook her head, her bright eyes never wavering from Wren's. "I'm afraid there are other powers involved," she replied.

"Raven," Wren swore under her breath, making Galadriel laugh.

"You had a visit earlier from our raven-friend," Lady Galadriel said. "As you may or may not have guessed, your fate is tied with the quest of the Dwarves…Do not fear, we know of Thorin Oakenshield's mission to restore Erebor to its former glory…I will not stop him.  
You were called here for a reason, I cannot tell you what that is. It is something you must find for yourself…"

"So, I'm stuck here until then?" Wren exclaimed, alarmed.

"Before you can go back, you must go forward," Lady Galadriel prophesied. Wren scrunched her eyebrows, unable to hide the confusion on her face.

"But…I can't," Wren protested. "I'm not…I'm not suited for this world. I don't even know—"  
Wren trailed off. _I'm not even sure Thorin will even allow me to join them,_ Wren started thinking about the serious Would-be King. _I haven't seen him since I woke up…and I'm not sure I want to._ Wren didn't want to be a burden. And a part of her was scared that Thorin would be resentful towards her…

Lady Galadriel studied Wren with such a knowing look that it snapped Wren back from her inner thoughts. Something in Wren's heart made it thump hard, like a mysterious sound in your house that couldn't quite pin point source. But before Wren could ask deep within herself what is was exactly that made her so nervous, Arwen glided towards them.

"Miss Wren, if you would please come with me," Arwen asked while giving Lady Galadriel a loving smile. "Your garments are ready."

 _"Go forth,"_ Lady Galadriel whispered in Wren's mind. **_"It is time."_**

* * *

Wren paced around Rivendell in her new clothes. Her trousers were the same warm black wooly ones that she wore to Middle Earth, but freshly cleaned and repaired. And Wren still had her underwear and bra and the white cotton long sleeve from her world. But everything else was different. Over top her white cotton shirt, Wren wore a thicker blue tunic with 3/4 sleeves and fur cuffs. There was also slits on each side of the tunic for better movement. And on top of the tunic, Wren wore an intricately designed brown leather vest, that also was lined with fur and had a fur collar. There were two belts around her waist, with pouches and spots for—what Wren could only assume—some kind of sword or knife.

 _I feel like I am cosplaying a Viking shield maiden,_ Wren thought drolly. Back in her room was the dark grey cape that completed the ensemble. The Elves definitely made sure Wren was well prepared for the upcoming Middle Earth Autumn weather, but Wren couldn't help that this was just too much.

 _But thankfully,_ Wren decided, _they did not make this look too elvish…That wouldn't go over well with the Company._

Wren walked around the Rivendell grounds, lost in her thoughts about Lady Galadriel's prophesy..or instructions? Whatever that was, it only made Wren feel more anxious and confused. Besides, what would Thorin say? _Would he make me stay here?_ Wren thought. _**No**_ _. I must be forceful, make him understand my…importance? Oh god…_ Wren's heart fluttered at the prospect of a confrontation.

Wren walked out onto a terrace and as though she willed him to existence, she came face to face with the Dwarf king himself—who was standing alongside Gandalf.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Wren spat quickly, feeling her cheeks flush, as she made a quick turn on her ankle to leave. _Run, Wren…You're not ready yet!_

"I see your ankle is quite recovered now," the deep voice of Thorin Oakenshield stopped Wren dead in her tracks and she slowly turned to face him and Gandalf.

"Well, then. I'll leave you two to talk things through," Gandalf said. Wren opened her eyes wide at the grey wizard as he passed by her, as if to silently plead with him to stay. But she was only met with a coy smile and a small wink—leaving Wren and Thorin to stand alone out on the terrace, overlooking Rivendell and the stars. Thorin turned back to look out over the railing, as if deep in thought. Wren stood for a few bated breaths, wondering what to do. She wanted so badly to run away, deal with this another day. But something about the way he looked in the moonlight made her decide to walk forward and join him at the railing.

Wren leaned her elbows on the railing and tried to calm her mind—and heart. She couldn't help but be aware of their close proximity. Standing next to him, Wren noticed they were about the same height. _Maybe that's why he feels so…_ _ **close**_ _?_ Wren thought. Wren shook her head and looked up to the stars. The stars seemed to dance in the night sky. They reminded Wren of the many times she and Rae would lay in the grass and stare at the stars, watching intently for shooting stars to make wishes off of. Wren always wondered what Rae wished for when she closed her eyes tight after seeing a shooting star. Wren wished with all her might that Rae would find happiness, someone to love and who would love her with all their heart. But the wishes went unanswered.

Thinking about her twin sister stiffened Wren's resolve and she turned to face Thorin. At the same time he decided to speak up.

"I just wanted to say sorry…for earlier"  
("I know you don't like me, but…") Wren stopped.

"Wait, did you just say, **'sorry?** '" Wren asked incredulously.

Thorin looked at Wren with such a serious and regretful look that it completely caught her off guard. Wren was just about to argue with Thorin, to convince him to allow her to join the Company, and yet here he was apologizing.

"My actions earlier…when I tossed you aside…claimed you were a spy," Thorin said, his voice low, deep, and sincere. "That was not right," Thorin turned his head away from Wren, as if he were ashamed. "Especially after you had saved Ori from the warg…I should not have been so rough on you."

Wren let out a laugh—she couldn't help it. The absurdity of her situation just hit her like a brick to the face. She was really, truly here—in Middle Earth—overlooking Rivendell, talking to Thorin Oakenshield…him apologizing to someone like her.

"Are you mocking me?" Thorin asked, eyes slightly narrowing with a burbling threat.

"No, No. It's just—" Wren paused, looking away and trying to stifle her laughs. "I am just surprised that the great Thorin Oakenshield is apologizing." Thorin scrunched his eyebrows wanting to argue, but when Wren glanced sideways with that twinkle in her eyes and a wry smile spread across her lips, he realized she was just teasing him.

"Don't worry. I was never…hurt by your anger," Wren softly smiled, staring off into the night sky. She knew he probably felt guilty for throwing her about like a rag doll. But even in the heat of the moment, she never felt animosity towards the would-be king. What bothered Wren most was feeling like no one was listening to her warnings properly. But then again, Wren thought, who can blame them?

"I don't blame you for treating me like you did," Wren offered seriously, "I know what it is like to have something you need to protect…" Her voice trailed, her mind floating off to somewhere Thorin couldn't follow. Again, he sensed a darkness behind her eyes. He noticed it when she first appeared that day with the trolls. Sadness and grief. And a sense of loneliness. Thorin would recognize it anywhere because he too had experienced a great loss. His home, his grandfather and father…all were torn away from him. Thorin opened his mouth, wanting to ask, but Wren lightly shook her head, as if bringing herself back to the ground.

"The stars are so different from the ones back home," Wren said, changing the subject. She turned towards Thorin, and the darkness had disappeared from her eyes.

Thorin's tense shoulders relaxed finally, the air between them cleared, and he leaned against the railing beside Wren, looking at the stars she was staring at.

"Gandalf explained to me about your…origins." Thorin stared at Wren, trying to picture her in another world, somewhere beyond Middle Earth. "Does everyone have the gift of foresight like you?"

"Hmm.." was all Wren said, fearing to say to much—and not wanting to think to far ahead of what she knew about the Company's fate..about Thorin's fate. "I don't have foresight," Wren decided to play it safe. "I just…I just want to go home."

Thorin nodded, knowing the feeling well.

"I…I was told that I have to go forward, before I can go back…" Wren said nervously, timidly looking at Thorin out of the corner of her eyes.

Thorin stared at Wren for a few moments. There was something about her that felt familiar. Perhaps because they were both longing for their respective homes..and they both have—what he gleaned from Wren's own behaviour and what little Gandalf alluded to Thorin—faced tragedy. But a part of him still worried that she would just get in the way, or slow them down. And they needed to get to Erebor before the last light of Durin's Day passes. Or else all will be lost. Wren was starring back at Thorin, quizzically…and it seemed to him, full of hope.

Maybe fate is with them.

"Balin should have a contract already drawn up for you," Thorin said finally. "You may join us, **if** you think you can keep up with the rest of the Company," Thorin emphasized, "or I promise you, next time we leave you behind."

Wren was used to running away from her problems. Either physically, like driving to her families cabin—which led her here. Or mentally, by closing herself off from people, life—retreating to her daydreams or books, where she felt safe. But there is always a moment. A time where you have to make the choice. To finally do something. To see where the road takes you. Or you can sink deep into yourself, drown in the deep pools of your grief, and ignore the world around you. What will you do when the time comes? Wash your hands clean, turn your back and walk the other way? Or will you carry all the burdens life has thrown at you, heave them across your shoulders, even if they are too heavy to bear, and walk down that road? To try.

"You won't have to," Wren said, her eyes seemed to glisten with a determination that couldn't help but make the icy King Under the Mountain soften and smile.


	10. I will Begin pt2

Bilbo was busy adjusting his backpack when he walked straight into Wren, who was going through her own things, causing her to drop everything on the ground.

"Lady—I mean **Miss** Wren!" Bilbo exclaimed as he hurriedly bent down to help Wren collect her things. The Company had gathered on the outskirts of Rivendell. It was still slightly dark out, the sun having yet to make a full appearance. It was time for the Company to head out, before anyone, like Elrond, could stop their quest. Gandalf was to join them later.

Bilbo had been a bundle of nerves all evening. He quite liked Rivendell. But as he helped Wren, he noticed her hands were shaking and she seemed distracted. Perhaps he wasn't alone in this journey.

Bilbo picked up a journal that was covered in oddly thin and see-through material. Wren noticed the hobbit staring quizzically at the zip-lock bag she kept her prized journal..pieces of Rae written on the pages. Wren forcefully snatched them out of Bilbo's hands.

"Sorry," Wren said, shamefaced. "It's just…important to me." Wren carefully placed the book back into her knapsack and finished closing it up, tying the blanket on the top of the bag.

"So it's true…you are not from Middle Earth," Bilbo affirmed mostly to himself. Wren gave him a thin tight smile but wouldn't look him in the eye. _How is it_ _ **I**_ _feel like the odd man out with a group of Drawves and a Hobbit?_ Wren thought.

"It must be lonely," Bilbo said quietly as they both stood up and straightened out their bags.  
Wren shrugged. She was used to being Company was off to the side, all the Dwarves were talking in excited, hushed voices. Ribbing each other and sharing their own private laughs. Wren noticed Bilbo looking at the group of Dwarves as well, with the same expression she wore. An outsider unsure how to fit in. It reminded Wren of first day of classes. Although she had some bonding time with some of the Dwarves earlier, that was within the comfort of Rivendell. Now the real quest begins. The real danger. And it is important to feel a part of the group and to have one another's back. It was the only way to survive in this world, hell in any world really. But here Wren and Bilbo stood, on the edge of familiarity. Both decidedly out of their comfort zones. Wren at least had a purpose driving her towards the danger, and in that she felt comfortable being off the side, on her own within the group. But Bilbo had joined for different reasons. Wren felt bad that the hobbit was even more outside of the group than she felt.

"But…at least I'm not in this on my own," Wren finally said and turned to Bilbo and smiled. Bilbo smiled back, surprised and in understanding of Wren's meaning. The two 'new kids' can look out for each other.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the wild," Thorin yelled from the front of the pack. "Balin, you know these paths; lead on."

"Aye," the small white-haired Dwarf said.

Wren and Bilbo both sighed and walked together to join the others, as they climbed up a passage way on a rocky mountain that led out of Rivendell. Bilbo stopped and looked back at Rivendell to admire the beautiful serenity of the place one last time. The sun peaked above, basking them in an amber glow. Bilbo stood longingly, half wanting to run back down to those marbled grounds.

"It's beautiful," Wren said breaking Bilbo out of his spell.

"I wonder if I'll ever see this place again" Bilbo said, mostly to himself.

"You will," Wren replied unconsciously. Bilbo looked at her, taken a back by the sureness of her voice…as if she knew something he did not. And then he remembered Wren's warnings earlier, how she seemed to know things that had yet to happen. But before he could think to ask Wren about what she seemed to already know, Bilbo got distracted, his mind wandering about the troll cave.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Bilbo exclaimed and dug into his pockets and pulled out a cloth wrapping some item. "These are for you, Miss Wren. I saw you were admiring them back at the Troll cave, and well…Since you were the only one not to get anything there…I thought…." Bilbo stammered, embarrassed now.

Wren unfolded the cloth. It was the beaded buckskin cuffs she thought she saw in the cave. Wren couldn't believe it, what were these doing there? Seeing the pattern in the light, she noticed in the middle was a bear's paw. Wren turned away, her eyes brimming with tears, and she hastily put the cuffs overtop each of her forearms.

"Thank you," Wren said quietly and sincerely.

"Hurry up you two," Thorin barked from the head of the group. ""Master Baggins, Miss Wren—I suggest you keep up." Thorin glared at Wren and Bilbo before turning his back to them and started walking in an even more determined pace.

"Well, you head him," Wren said, playfully nudging Bilbo on the shoulder, "we mustn't fall behind!"

Together the two shared their own private laugh.

* * *

"What do you keep looking at?" Dwalin's gruff voice whispered to Thorin. Dwalin noticed his King seemed paranoid, as Thorin kept checking behind his shoulder to the back of the Company.

"Hmmm." Thorin grumbled back in a non-committal way. Dwalin followed Thorin's line of sight to see what was the concern and saw the Hobbit and strange woman conversing and occasionally laughing with one another. Once in a while Bofur or Ori would join in. It seemed the two strange-lings had become accepted among some of the other Dwarves. Dwalin thought the Hobbit looked tense and scared, while the woman called Wren seemed almost too calm. Dwalin shook his head in disgust. He was sure she was some sort of witch.

"There is no need to worry about those two," Dwalin said, finally. "They probably won't last this whole quest—although, we do need the burglar…but that woman…"

"What happens to the Hobbit and Wren I could not care less—but they both signed the contract so they are part of the Company and as such I will continue to insure the welfare of this mission," Thorin said, definitively. "And Wren may prove to have information we need…" Dwalin raised his eyebrows at Thorin's use of the woman's name.

"Do you think her still a spy?" Dwalin asked. "The woman knew things…Could she be…a witch of some sort?"

"I don't trust the Hobbit or her, if that is what you are really asking," Thorin said in a voice that effectively ended the conversation.

Dwalin nodded and the two continued the walk in silence. Thorin briefly looked behind his shoulder again, to make sure Wren and Bilbo were still keeping up with the Company. His eyes flashed towards Wren and they caught her eyes, staring right back at him, looking almost sad—and so he quickly turned his attention back to the front of the trail.

The wind had picked up, pushing the rain against the faces of the Company like little needle pricks. It was almost impossible to hear beyond a foot radius. But Wren felt sure in her gut that Thorin and Dwalin were talking about her—and not in a flattering way. Especially Dwalin, the tattooed Dwarf was not likely to be friendly towards her like Bofur or Ori. And at most, Thorin barely tolerated her. _Not that I care_ , Wren reminded herself. _I'm not here to make friends. I just want to get back home._ But then her eyes caught Thorin looking at her again, his eyes narrowed in that way that seemed to question Wren…like she was an eyesore. An outsider. Unwanted.

And then it hit Wren. For the first time since she lost Rae, she felt a longing for something other than her twin sister. Wren felt a longing to **belong** ….to…

But before Wren could dive deeper a loud boom shook the group.


	11. I will Begin pt3

"What in the name that is all holy, is that?!" Wren screamed, her eyes wide with terror. The wind and rain whipped around the Company, drowning out all sound, except for the thundering fight between what looked to be moving mountains.

"It's a thunder battle!" Balin exclaimed, looking more in awe than Wren felt.

"Well bless me, the legends are true," Bofur explained to Wren, "These are Giants—Stone Giants!"

"Stone Giants…" Wren said to herself in a half-whisper and turned to watch the fight between the two beings. Wren became entranced by the mystical looking creatures, so enormous was their size, it made her feel even tinier—like how an ant must feel looking upon a human foot.

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed onto Wren's elbow, yanking her out of her enchantment.

"Take cover," Thorin yelled at Wren, bringing her closer to him, "You'll fall!" Wren looked down and realized how close to the edge of the cliff she had gotten and felt her heart drop hard into the pit of her stomach—both from fear and shame.

But before Wren could say anything to save face, the ground rumbled as the mountainside moved with purpose. Wren looked up in horror and realized that the supposed mountain was actually one of the Stone Giants' leg. The other giant moved closer to the Company, towards its opponent—and with it came the crashing of boulders that they hurled at one another.

"What's happening?" Kili yelled from the back of the group. The vibrations shook the Company violently as another Stone Giant appeared from behind them, taking a blow from another boulder from the Giant it fought.

"Brace yourself!" Dwalin barked as the mountainside rumbled and began to split in two. Wren felt herself smashed into the side of the mountain, Thorin still had a hold of her left arm and had pinned her behind him, with his body overtop of hers like a shield and he held onto the rocks on either side of Wren. At this point Wren was too scared of falling off the cliff and plummeting to a certain, and most gruesome, death that she swallowed her pride and gripped tight with one arm on the mountainside and another on the lapel of Thorin's coat. The ground beneath the group slowly eroded as the rocks crumbled to the foggy abyss below.

The ground between the Company split completely, with one group on either side. Fili reached out his hand to his younger brother, but the two were separated, with Fili with Wren, Thorin, Dwalin, and Gloin. The ground shook harder as a third Stone Giant appeared behind the one the Company was trapped on.

"Bilbo!" Wren yelled breathlessly, desperately looking around for the hobbit. It was hard to find him in the chaos. Wren found him, trapped on the other leg on the Stone Giant and standing between Bofur and Nori, desperately hanging onto the jagged edges. Wren slowly exhaled. Despite herself, Wren had started to see Bilbo and the others as friends.

But before Wren could find a moment of relief, the third Giant had thrown a boulder at the Giant the Company rode on, causing it to collapse closer to the actual mountainside, and Wren and the group of Dwarves she was with were able to easily slide off the leg of the Giant and to relative safety. The remaining group on the other leg, however, were still trapped.

The edge of the mountain was still precarious, so the group Wren was with huddled together, with Wren still grasping fearfully onto the arm of Thorin's coat. Luckily he made no move to shove her aside, his main concern being the safety of the other Dwarves and Bilbo still stuck on the Stone Giant.

The three Giants battled, the one with the remaining Company being battered by the third Giant. Wren locked eyes with Bilbo as he and the others whizzed by her, taking them further past the mountainside.

 **CRASH!** The Stone Giant was delivered a deadly blow, knocking most of the side of its head clean off. It stumbled, trying to regain its footing, but it was too injured. They all watched in horror as the Giant collided with the side of the mountain. Smashing the remainder of the Company with it.

Wren let out a small gasp. Wren was about to exclaim her sorrow when she remembered…At first Wren so caught up in trying not to get thrown off the cliff that she forgot how the story went— _No one dies here,_ Wren thought wryly, trying to soothe her nerves… _No one dies here, I know this…but why does that not help?_

"No, No! Kili!" Thorin yelled, his nephew being one of the Dwarves at the other side, seemingly crushed by the Stone Giant.

"They are fine, Thorin," Wren felt herself say before she could stop herself. Wren had firmly tugged onto his arm that she still held, as if to snap him out of his mistaken grief. She couldn't help it, the would-be king looked so heartbroken that Wren found herself trying to calm him down before she could think about what she was saying. Thorin looked down at her, his eyes regarding Wren half suspiciously, but his blue-eyes also betrayed a vulnerability that Wren had not seen yet (not that she got a lot of one-on-one with the Dwarven warrior)—he looked hopeful.

All of a sudden Wren became too aware of their close proximity, like the night at Rivendell, and felt that odd feeling in the depths of her heart—like a lock trying desperately to break free. _It's because we are so similar in height,_ Wren reminded herself once again, just like that previous night. _I don't like feeling close like this, it's uncomfortable._ Vulnerable.

Thorin seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as well because he abruptly pushed away as if Wren was a contagion that he did not want to be near.

The Stone Giants cleared away as the thundering finally subsided when the hurt Giant descended into the chasm below the Company. Safe from the debris and rocks, Thorin and the group ran ahead towards where the others had been crushed looking for the remains of the other Dwarves and Bilbo.

"We're alright," a voice called, "We're alive!" The bright white hair of Balin appeared, disheveled, but free from harm.

The group dusted themselves off, stretching and gathering their things. Thorin looked back at Wren, his eyes wide with appreciation, and maybe a hint of curiosity. Once again the strange woman turned out to be right. _Perhaps fate_ _ **was**_ _with them_ , Thorin had thought again…Perhaps she could be more useful than he had given her credit for. Wren returned his odd look with a half-smile when she realized that she had not spotted the Hobbit amongst the group.

"Where's Bilbo!" Wren said, panicked. The others looked around, trying to spot the Hobbit.

"There!" Bofur yelled, pointing to the edge of the mountainside. Wren stood on her tip toes to see Bilbo dangling a foot below the border of the pathway. Wren gasped and ran, diving to the side to try and reach Bilbo.

"Grab my hand!" Wren yelled, desperately stretching her hand out towards Bilbo. Bilbo's eyes were wide with terror as he tried to reach Wren's hand. Their fingers tips brushed as Bilbo tried to grab onto the slender hand of the strange girl. But they were just out of reach and he slipped briefly a few feet before he grabbed onto another jutted out piece of the mountain.

Wren cursed inwardly. But before she could react, Thorin swung down beside Bilbo, boosting the Hobbit up with his strong warrior arms, and into the arms of Wren and Bofur. Everyone was about to celebrate when the would-be King slipped on the slick mountainside himself, his grip loosening. Dwalin desperately tries to lift Thorin back up, the bald-headed Dwarf's face going red with the effort it took to pull his King back to safety.

Wren sat kneeled next to Bilbo, thankful that he made it out okay—not even a scratch.

"Are you alright?" Wren asked Bilbo, giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder. Bilbo was still shell shocked from the whole ordeal—first the Stone Giants and then almost plummeting to his death! It was too much for a Hobbit from the Shire to even handle. Bilbo looked at his newly acquired friend beside him…How was she holding up so well? But then he noticed the hand on his shoulder was trembling and he realized that perhaps they both were in way over their heads.

Thorin stood staring at Bilbo and Wren huddled together like two lost lambs. Although he had to admit that Wren was holding up better than he thought, but if he had not grabbed onto the weightless creature, she would have been nothing but dust at the bottom of the abyss—along with the Hobbit. _She is too inexperienced and he is too incongruous,_ Throin thought bitterly.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwalin said, still puffing from pulling up Thorin. Thorin stood beside him, a sneer spreading across his face. He was a Dwarf on a quest, and he was tired of standing around in the rain and tired of helping others.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come," Thorin spat. "He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" Thorin turned his back on the others and started to make his way towards the pathway leading inward on the mountain.

Wren bristled with annoyance. And without thinking she stormed to catch up with the would-be-king.

"That isn't fair," Wren said as soon as she was beside Thorin. Thorin was startled at the small woman and her soundless footsteps.

"Fair?" Thorin guffawed. "This is a dangerous quest, **woman**. I don't have time to be fair or to be constantly watching out for the Hobbit—or you for that matter!"

Wren scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head, as if she were ashamed of Thorin, judging him—which just made him feel even more defensive.

"Bilbo is trying his best, he isn't like you or the others—he has spent his life in a shire, away from all this…but he is still here," Wren explained. "And you treat him like he is beneath you…"

"He is!" Thorin roared back, "And as are you—know your place. Don't you forget, I am the King."

"Not yet." Wren stated quietly, turning away from Thorin, causing Thorin's jaw to clench in anger.

"Miss Wren," Bilbo puffed, out of breath. Bilbo had taken off after Wren when he saw her walk towards Thorin. For some reason he was sure she was going to say something to the grumpy Dwarven king. "Please, I'm alright." Bilbo haphazardly tugged on the arm of Wren as an effort to draw her away from Thorin—and possibly away from swinging distance.

Bilbo led Wren away from Thorin, towards the back of the Company. Thankfully none of the other Dwarves were aware of Wren's encounter with Thorin. Bilbo gulped thinking how she might have been treated if the others knew of Miss Wren's treacherous language. Bilbo shook his head— _What was she thinking_ , Bilbo thought, _why bother saying anything?_ Bilbo stole a look at Miss Wren's face. There she was again, lost in her own thoughts. Bilbo couldn't understand it; from what he knew of this strange woman, she seemed to be the type to keep her head down and stay out of the spotlight…like him. _Maybe that's why we got along so well,_ Bilbo thought. _But…_

"There's a cave over here," Dwalin's gruff voice called from further ahead, interrupting Bilbo's train of thought. "It looks safe enough…"

"Search to the back," Thorin answered, "caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied."

The light of the day was dwindling—although there was little light to begin with because of the stormy weather. The Company collectively and subconsciously crossed their fingers, praying that the cave was safe enough for shelter. They were all cold, damp to their very bones, and were desperate for something to eat.

"There's nothing here," Dwalin said, having searched the cavern with a lantern. Bilbo could feel himself letting out a breath he did not know he held as the Company pilled into the cave.

The Company spread around the small cave, with Thorin and Dwalin nearer towards the mouth—in case of unwanted guests. Gloin dropped a bundle of wood he had collected earlier and kept dry underneath his shawl.  
"Right then! Let's get a fire started," Gloin said, rubbing his two large hands together in anticipation.

"No, No fires, not in this place," Thoin said sternly. "Get some sleep. We start at first light." The Company mumbled a bit, having looked forward to some warmth and warm meals. But they were also exhausted from the trek so far, and the near death experience from the Stone Giants, so they willingly got their makeshift beds assembled without complaining too much.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us," Balin said. "That was the plan."

"Plans change," Thorin said definitively. "Bofur, take the first watch."

Wren sighed in exhaustion herself. She grew up hiking, camping, and doing other general outdoor activities, but this was something else entirely. Wren was sure she could feel ever individual muscle in her body every time she made the slightest movement. Wren snuck a peak over towards Thorin—who, like the rest of the Company, was already laying down—and felt that sinking feeling in her stomach again. Bilbo carefully laid out his pack near Wren and immediately laid down to go to sleep, facing away from Wren.

"I…," Wren started to say, quietly. But Bilbo's chest moved slowly and deeply, as though he were already asleep. Wren stared for a few moments, trying to determine if he were asleep or not. She wanted to apologizing for interfering earlier, afraid Bilbo thought that she overstepped her boundaries, or perhaps she just wanted to explain herself…open up to someone. But maybe Bilbo was embarrassed, or angry at Wren, so she decided to just let it go. _Fine,_ Wren thought, _this is fine…_

Wren sighed and laid back onto her own pack, staring at the ceiling of the cave. Wren closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax. But her eyebrows were still scrunched up in tension. Visions of childhood, of Rae, of her grandmother, of the Raven and the supposed waterfall…the light of Bear's star…the Doctor's diagnoses that was only, what yesterday? Weeks ago? How long has she been here? It swirled around her like a palindrome—all the thoughts existing at once, backwards and forwards…backwards and forwards…forward and back…

Sweat beaded on Wren's face as she quickly opened her eyes in terror. Slowly, she turned to look around at the Company. Wren couldn't sleep…she knew it was an unlikely possibility. Wren hadn't slept well in five years (minus the time she spent at Rivendell in a feverous slumber). Around her, she could hear the content snores of the Company. Wren quietly looked around and noticed Bofur to her far right, near the entrance of the cave, keeping watch. After a few moments playing around with the edge of her cape, silently debating with herself, trying to work up the courage to go and sit with Bofur.

Finally Wren sat up and made her way towards Bofur, being extra careful not to step on any Dwarves toes, not wanting to wake anyone up. She tip-toed her way through the crowd, her moccasins inaudible on the sandy floor. Wren's heart pounded in anticipation, feeling embarrassed to talk to anyone—even thought Bofur was kind to her at Rivendell, Wren wasn't used to having anyone but her parents to talk to…But she desperately needed to get her mind off of the sadness that was threatening to crush her and Bofur was the only one else awake—or so she thought.

Nearby Thorin stared at the cave wall, his back turned to all the other Company. He couldn't sleep, his mind busy with the mission—What to do next, where the hell was Gandalf, and will they even going to make it before the last light of Durin's Day passes? Suddenly, he heard the hushed voice of Bofur and he was worried that the Orc pack found them somehow. Thorin was just about to turn, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword even as he was lying down, when he heard that damn woman's name.

"Miss Wren," Bofur whispers in surprise. "Is everything alright?"

"Can't sleep," Wren said matter-of-factly. "Do…do you mind if I join you?"

"Aye, lassie," Bofur said, moving over to make space for Wren. "You really should get some sleep though, especially since you are still recovering…"

"I'm fine," Wren said, waving her hand in dismissal. Wren thought for a few moments, absentmindedly playing around with the memorial necklace she never took off, before speaking again. "I…haven't slept well for a few years now, actually…"

Bofur was surprised. What he gathered from the way Miss Wren acted (and looked like), she seemed like she had rarely seen any sort of danger, unlike the Dwarves. She did not look like someone who toiled away at the land, travelling here and there, lost and scared. But then, taking another look at the young lass, Bofur supposed there was a look in her eye now and again that appeared relatable. Perhaps that was why he liked her.

"Aw well," Bofur said quietly, taking off his large hat and scratching his head, unsure what to say because honestly, this journey was not going to get any easier. Bofur noticed Wren twiddling with the pendent she wore. It was small and shaped like a compass rose. Wren twirled it in her hand, as if they were prayer beads, and her mind drifted elsewhere, unbeknownst to her.

"My sister used to sing me a lullaby when I couldn't sleep," Wren said mostly to herself. "I used to wake her up if I had a nightmare and make her sing it to me to ease my mind…" Wren laughed lightly, remembering prodding at Rae—who could fall asleep anywhere and at any time. Rae was a deep sleeper…that's why Wren thought she was just asleep that day…She looked just asleep….

"You have a sister?" Bofur curiously asked, snapping Wren out of the dark spiral her mind was starting to drag her down towards. Wren looked back at Bofur and gave a small smile, but didn't answer.

"I was always afraid of the dark," Wren said instead. "But she would say: You are stronger than you think, but as long as we are together, nothing will happen to you…." Wren shook her head, trying to calm the tears that prickled her eyes. She looked away to the outside of the cave, away from Bofur. Wren felt a jolt in her body…like the moment when you regret doing or saying something—a feeling of humiliation. Silently, she berated herself for speaking so frankly and openly. It was a bad habit, one she never out grew—always regretting letting people see more than what was just there. Every time she opened herself a tiny bit to her old friends from highschool, she would immediately regret the decision.

"But I'm still afraid of the dark," Wren said wryly, as if she were telling a self-deprecating joke, trying to move on from the conversation.

Bofur was oblivious to Wren's internal struggles and did not to mind Wren's confession. She was a member of the Company, after all. Bofur took his hat and plunked it down on Miss Wren's head.

"You are surrounded by the toughest, meanest, and strongest warriors, lassie," Bofur said with a chuckle and a twinkle in his eye. "You don't have to be afraid when us Dwarves are around!" Wren laughed in spite of herself, although she could barely see from behind Bofur's floppy hat. The pair went back to a contented silence, Wren feeling a sense of comfort that she hadn't felt for a while.

Thorin closed his eyes and thought about the strange woman from another land. Thorin began to gather that the tragedy that he had sensed in her had something to do with her sister. Thorin thought about his own family—his sister and her sons—and he felt as though he were starting to comprehend a little more of Wren. But something panged in his chest, a sensation unknown to him that he quickly brushed away. _We both are longing for the same thing_ , Thorin thought. Perhaps it was guilt again that he was feeling, for being cold towards the displaced woman. Thorin fought an urge to turn around and look at Wren. _No,_ Thorin thought. _If anyone knows about the harsh reality of life, it would be she._ Thorin pushed all thoughts of Wren away, trying to go to sleep. He too, like Wren, had not slept in years.

Wren sat with Bofur for a while, the cool damp air was beginning to weigh on her and she was about to leave and lay back down where it was warmer when she noticed Bilbo in the corner of her eye. The hobbit had not seen Bofur and Wren, and he looked to be trying to sneak away. Wren watched him sadly. Bofur noticed too and jumped up and went to go intervene.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked quietly.

Bilbo, reluctantly turned around to face the Dwarf. "Back to Rivendell."

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company," Bofur pointed to the others and Wren. "You're one of us."

Bilbo was startled to see Wren sitting off the side of the Cave. He was shamefaced that she was awake to see him sneaking away while the others slept. Especially after she had stood up to Thorin.

"I'm not though, am I?" Bilbo said and then addressed Wren, "Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." Wren shook her head, but words would not come out. She didn't want the hobbit to go. Something niggled in the back of her head, but Wren couldn't concentrate at the moment to understand what it was.

"You're homesick," Bofur added. "I understand."

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're Dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." Bilbo spat, obliviously. He looked up to see the crestfallen and offended look on Bofur.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't" Bilbo stammered.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur smiled and placed a friendly hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Wren stared at Bilbo, dazed. Bilbo went to leave before turning back and looking at Wren.

"You should join me…Miss Wren," Bilbo said.

"Bilbo, please, don't go," Wren pleaded. "You are stronger than you think…" Wren stopped and whipped her head to the entrance of the cave. A raven was perched on a nearby rock. That niggling feeling pressed harder in her mind and Wren suddenly gasped.

"I forgot!" Wren said, her face was colourless, like all the blood rushed away from her cheeks. Bilbo and Bofur gaped at Wren, confused. Wren was staring at something on Bilbo's hip so he looked down and saw his sword was glowing blue.

"What's that?" Bofur asked as a sound made its way slowly to the cave.

Wren cursed at herself. How could she forget? How could she get so complacent. Wren ran to the where Thorin laid and shook his large shoulders. He turned at her and without her saying a word, knew.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin yelled. But it was too late.


	12. I Will Begin pt4

Thorin was still awake, listening to the hushed conversation between the Hobbit, Bofur, and Wren. When Bilbo asked Wren to join him back to Rivendell, Thorin thought she was going to take him up on the offer—and for some reason that bugged him. But when Wren pleaded for Bilbo to stay, Thorin let out an unconscious sigh of relief. Which also bugged him. And the next thing he knew, the strange woman was annoyingly shaking his shoulders. One look was all he needed to know that something was amiss. And then the floor gave out.

The Company fell down the hidden trap door, sliding down a dark tunnel towards sounds of drums and screeches of unearthly creatures. Wren still wore Bofur's hat and the floppy brim was hanging down overtop her eyes. Not being able to see was messing with Wren's equilibrium—not that Wren wanted to witness what was happening. Wren's stomach churned as she held frightfully tight onto her backpack—she didn't want to lose any of her belongings, any bits of the past she shared with Rae.

With a loud **thump** the Company fell into a wooden cage. Wren's eyes briefly closed in the impact and when she opened them and pushed up Bofur's hat, she was met with the demented faces of Goblins. And the smell, indescribable, violated Wren's nostrils as she dug her nails into her fist to prevent herself from throwing up. The blood was rushing to her ears, making it hard to hear as the Goblins pushed and prodded at the Company, ripping away their weapons. Dwalin clenched his jaw; there was just too many of the dammed creatures for the Dwarves to get a chance to fight back. The Goblins covered the Company like a group of termites.

Wren held hopelessly onto her backpack, but a Goblin tore it away from her grasp.

"Wait—" Wren began to cry, but was held back by Kili and Fili. Fili took Wren's arm as the other Dwarves kicked and yelled at the Goblins. Wren's head was spinning amidst the confusion, the low lights from the Goblin's torches danced in her eyes like a nightmarish disco ball.

The Goblins began to lead the Company away. Wren whipped her head around, helplessly searching for Bilbo.

"Wh—where's Bilbo?" Wren asked quietly to Nori beside her. Nori pointed behind them and Wren caught a glimpse of the Hobbit's clothing before she was shoved by another Goblin to keep moving towards another tunnel. Up above, Wren thought she could hear the call of a raven. _He'll be fine,_ Wren thought. _This was his destiny, after all_. Wren shook her head, she had long gave up on believing in fate. _The Dwarves make it out of here,_ Wren remembered, _Gandalf will come…but that doesn't mean I will make it._ Wren felt a lump beginning to form in her throat. _I ran away from home because I was scared of dying, and now it might not matter_. And Wren never got to see the waterfalls. Or Bear's star.

 _If I die here….If I die here…_ Wren thought but before she could finish it, the Company was abruptly stopped in a vast throne room.

Wren peeked from beneath Bofur's hat. Sitting directly in front of the Company was the biggest Goblin Wren had ever seen—although that wasn't saying much considering it was also her first time seeing any kind of Goblin at all. The Goblin minions that were prodding and pushing Wren and the Dwarves earlier were around their size, some as small as Bilbo. But this creature was massive, and he sat on his throne holding a mace with a skull on the top. His chin looked like a grotesque pendulum, swinging every time the Great Goblin moved. And his face, framed by thin strands of white hair, was covered in warts and sores, like he was eating poison ivy.

Thorin gave a look to his nephews and the pair instinctively and cautiously moved Wren to the middle of the group—with the rest of the Dwarves surrounding her as well. "Keep yer head down, lassie," Bofur whispered to Wren. Wren gulped at the warning.

The Great Goblin jumped down from his throne, killing the unfortunate Goblins that were in his monstrous path, and approached the Company.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Great Goblin spat, his chin wagging beneath him.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence," one of the Goblins answered. Wren found herself holding her breath—so far they all assumed she was just another Dwarf.

" _ **Dwarves**_?" the Great Goblin sneered, and sniffed the air.

"We found them on the front porch."

"Hmm…" The Great Goblin peered at the Company, assessing the trespassers. Something to him felt off. "Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice!"

The Goblins began to move through the group, searching them more thoroughly. Wren could hear Oin's hearing trumpet being flung to the floor with a clang, and then crushed underfoot the Great Goblin.

Sweat beginning to form around Wren's forehead—both from nerves and because Bofur's hat was so warm. What are they going to do if or when they find out she is not a Dwarf…and even yet, a woman?

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak," the Great Goblin bellowed as the Goblins continued their search. But no one would answer.

Wren timidly tried to move away from the searching hands, but kept her head down as instructed. Thorin watched out of the corner of his eye as a Goblin approached Wren. He knitted his eyebrows, unsure if he should intervene or not. Wren held her breath again, in case the Goblin could smell her breath and determine what she was. She inwardly thanked god that she was born with small breasts and was praying that the padded leather vest she wore would disguise what ever she did have. The Goblin finally searched her pockets, which were empty, and seemed satisfied. Wren was just about to let out a sigh of relief as the Goblin turned to leave, when all the sudden he caught the shiny glint of Wren's necklace.

"What is this?" The Goblin's eyes were wide with wonder as he forcefully grabbed the thin chain from Wren's neck. Wren let out an involuntary cry as the Goblin ripped away the necklace.

" **NOOO!** ," Wren yelled and went to grab the necklace back—the ashes of her twin. Wren punched at the Goblin and was met with strong whacks on the back from the blunt end of the spears of the other Goblins. As Wren fell to her knees in pain, Bofur's hat fell off, revealing her long hair and human face.

The Great Goblin turned his hulking gaze to Wren and took a big sniff of the air.

"A WOMAN!" The Great Goblin laughed as the Goblin soldiers grabbed Wren by the shoulders and flung her to the feet of the Great Goblin.

The Company began to yell and kick at the Goblins, but they were huddled together by the spears of the Goblins.

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Starting with this one! What is a female from the race of man doing with a bunch of Dwarves, and one so small?" The Great Goblin gawked, saliva drooling from his warted mouth. The Great Goblin picked up Wren by her cheeks and looked at her as if she were prey. A shudder ran down her spine.

"Oh, won't speak?" The Great Goblin squeezed Wren's cheeks tighter, his black nails digging into her face, making her wince in pain. But Wren would not answer.

" **WAIT**!" Thorin yelled, forcing the Great Goblin to look his way. But the Great Goblin still kept a tight grip on Wren.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," The Great Goblin mocked. "Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin dramatically and sarcastically bowed, one massive hand now wrapped around Wren's arm. Thorin's lip curled in disgust and anger. He thought the Great Goblin would release Wren.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you _nobody_ , really," The Great Goblin taunted in feigned sadness. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." Thorin's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," Thorin responded.

 _But he wasn't,_ Wren thought, _and now…_ Wren caught Thorin's gaze and when he inspected her face, he began to have doubts. _What else does she know,_ Thorin thought in disbelief.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughed and turned to a Goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize."

The small Goblin nodded, wrote something on his slate, and pulled a lever, sending him to the darkness above. Wren's heart pounded harder than before, it felt as though it were echoing in the whole chamber. _Where is Gandalf,_ Wren thought, panicking. _Shouldn't he be here by now?_

"Now, in the meantime, we can have fun on our own, eh? Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest. And I shall have fun with this one!" The Great Goblin cackled as the other Goblins brought out the torture devices, all of different shapes and sizes—which Wren did not want to imagine how they were used.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town." The Great Goblin sang lustily. The Goblins lashed and whipped the Dwarves with ropes.

One of the Goblins was going through the pile of weapons they stripped from the Company when he picked up Thorin's sword. The Goblin only had to unsheathe the sword a few inches before he recognized _Orcrist_. The Goblin squawked in horror, dropping the sword as if it were on fire. All the Goblins began to howl and scream in fear and rage like baboons as they all retreated from _Orcrist_. Even the Great Goblin, with his enormous size and grandeur, tossed Wren aside and ran rapidly to his throne. His already bulging eyes seemed to almost pop out of his gigantic head.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." The Great Goblin pointed at the sword, his chin swaying and shaking in terror. The rest of the Goblins start to increase their torture, lashing the Dwarves harder in mania. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" The Great Goblin screeched, his command bouncing off the walls.

Wren tried to get up, but there was too many Goblins around them, threatening to trample her. She instinctively protected her head and neck and watched in paralyzed horror as the majority of the Goblins attacked the Dwarves. Wren was being kicked and she kicked back, twisting and turning her body away from the horde, when she caught the glint of her necklace, discarded on the floor. In the midst of everything, Wren tried to get to get the necklace, forgetting what was happening to the Dwarves around her. The Goblins largely ignored her, Wren being small and insignificant, and she had the fortune to being next to _Orcrist_ , which no Goblin wanted to go near. **_The sword!_** Wren thought in the back of her mind. Yet, all that filled her heart and thoughts was the desperation to not lose the necklace…to not lose Rae.

But then the Goblins grabbed Thorin, it taking a half-a-dozen of the largest Goblins to pin down the weathered warrior Dwarf. They held him on the ground, spread eagle. Wren whipped her head around. Dwalin was trying to fight off a group of Goblins himself, same with Kili and Fili. There had to be hundreds of Goblins to every one of the Company. In what seemed like eternity, Wren looked from the necklace to Orcrist, back and forth. _If I go after the sword, I'll probably only have a split second to help before I'm killed…but..._

Just then a Goblin standing overtop of Thorin pulled out a large knife.

Suddenly, multiple things happened at once—A bright light exploded, muting the sounds of the Goblin horde, sending a shock-wave throughout, knocking everyone including the Great Goblin to the ground. The force of the explosion caused most of the light to be extinguished and the silhouette of Gandalf, holding his staff and sword, appeared as light slowly returned to the vast cavern.

"THORIN!" Wren shouted as she tossed him Orcrist.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf yelled in his booming voice, snapping everyone out of their daze as Thorin caught his sword and the rest of the Dwarves quickly got up and fought the Goblins. Wren ran to the pile of weapons that the Goblins took from the Dwarves and just unconsciously began throwing and passing them to the Dwarves. Oin got his mangled hearing-trumpet. Bofur his hat. And the other Dwarves hurriedly grabbed their belongings. Wren hastily put on her backpack, her limbs and body seeming to be working on their own accord as Goblins whizzed by and swords and weapons clanged and clashed next to her. Wren's mind was not thinking straight, emotions and adrenaline running high. Wren ran to the other side, where she last saw her necklace. Rae. Rae. Rae. Wren just caught sight of the ashes of her twin when she was knocked to the floor by a Goblin.

Wren gasped for air, rolling onto her back like a wounded turtle, trying to get her breath back. Suddenly the Great Goblin was barrelling towards her, swinging his tremendous mace, hate in his eyes.

"MISS WREN!" Wren heard someone yell, but the sound seemed to muffle in her mind as she closed her eyes, preparing herself for death. _This is it…_ Wren accepted.

But then Thorin jumped through the crowd and deflected the Great Goblin's blow. Wren scrambled to her feet as the Great Goblin stumbled backwards from the impact before falling off the edge of his platform, down to the depths below, his immense form could be heard crashing through the various structures.

Fili and Kili, who had been nearby, took a hold of Wren's arms and led her out of the crowd.

"No, wait…please..." Wren protested in vain.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf commanded, leading the Company away from the throne room.

Wren's eyes threatened to water. Goblins approached the Company from every direction. The Dwarves and Gandalf cut through the group of Goblins, slashing and pushing the relentless creatures off the pathway. **Gone**. _She's gone,_ Wren thought with contempt. The pain of losing the necklace, it felt like a stab in the soul, like Wren lost Rae twice over. And it made her angry.

Wren screamed with anguished heartbreak along with the warring cries of the Dwarves.

"Quickly!" Gandalf barked.

"Faster," Dori yelled.

Running through the suspended passageways the Dwarves and Gandalf struck the Goblins, Dwalin and a few others using a long rail to sweep aside an oncoming horde. Wren grabbed a small spear of a slain Goblin and began whacking at anyone that dared to come within striking distance. Wren felt nothing but the heartache and needed something to release the sorrow she felt.

"Thorin, there!" Wren warned the warrior Dwarf of a group of snarling Goblins about to swing from ropes towards the Company.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin ordered as he, Gloin, Bifur, and Bombur chopped at the ropes holding a raised platform in place, causing it to fall outwards and entangle the swinging group of Goblins.

Close by Kili deflected arrows being shot at him with his sword as he grabbed a nearby ladder and dropped it on another batch of Goblins. Kili, Fili and Bofur then used the ladder to trap the Goblins and push them into the darkness below. They quickly placed it across a gap for the Company to use as a bridge. Wren stared straight ahead at Gandalf waiting on the other side while she crossed the would-be bridge. Seeing the grey wizard helped calm any nerves. As soon as Dwalin crossed last, he turned and broke the ladder to insure none of the Goblins chasing them could follow. Some of the Goblins fell down the pit from the momentum.

The Company continued to move through maze-like paths before coming across another bridge, when out of nowhere the Great Goblin burst through the wooden planks underneath, heaving himself with effort onto the bridge in front of the Company. The Dwarves, Gandalf, and Wren paused, their path blocked by the ugly Great Goblin. Goblins began approaching them from all sides like hungry wolves. Wren moved closer and hid halfway behind Gandalf. The adrenaline she had felt from before had begun to worn off and seeing the Great Goblin, who had almost killed her earlier, made Wren involuntarily tremble.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin snarled.

The Great Goblin swung his mace at Gandalf twice, causing the grey wizard to stumble backwards, almost pushing Wren along with him off the edge of the bridge. Quickly and unexpectedly, Thorin tugged onto Wren's arm and pulled her behind him. Wren felt herself flush, feeling shamefaced; Thorin kept having to step in and help her, even after what she said to him earlier about him not being a king…

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" The Great Goblin laughed. Swiftly, Gandalf leapt forward, striking the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin immediately let go of his mace and held his face in pain.

" **Ow** , ow, ow, ow!" The Great Goblin wailed as Gandalf stepped closer and sliced the creature in his enormous belly. The Great Goblin fell to his knees clutching his wounded stomach. "That'll do it," he said in a daze. Gandalf took one final swing of his sword, slicing the creature across the neck, and the Great Goblin finally fell down dead.

But the weight of the Goblin was too great for the bridge as it started to buckle and collapse. The section of the bridge the Company was standing on abruptly teared away from the rest of the bridge and slid down the side of the cavern at a terrific speed. Wren slammed into the back of Gandalf in the thrust, the Dwarves all desperately clinging onto anything they could. Screams of terror echoed throughout before the bridge finally slowed to a stop. Wren and Gandalf flew off the bridge in the momentum while the remaining Dwarves become buried under the timber and wreckage.

Wren timidly got to her feet as Gandalf walked over to inspect the pile of Dwarves.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur said. An inappropriate laugh was just beginning to burble in Wren's throat when the Great Goblin's corpse landed on top of the Dwarves, squishing them into a Dwarvish pancake.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin ranted and Wren had to turn around to stop herself from breaking out in hysterics. _This is insane…I feel insane_ , Wren thought as her cheeks twitched.

As the Dwarves extricated themselves out of the rubble, Kili turns and yelled at the group.

"Gandalf!" Kili pointed to the thousands upon thousands of Goblins that were scattering towards them like fire ants.

"There's too many! We can't fight them," Gloin said, his hand tightly gripping his axe.

"Only one thing will save us," Gandalf said calmly but sternly. "Daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!"

The Dwarves rose quickly to their feet and followed Gandalf, who seemed to know the way. Through more twists and turns, the grey wizard led them safely to the light and into the mountain air and trees.

Wren walked slowly away from the Dwarves and Gandalf to catch her breath from any prying eyes. In through the nose, out through pursed lips. Wren's cheeks throbbed and stung from being clawed at by the Great Goblin. The cool, morning mountain air and the tall pine and fir trees swaying lazily in the breeze all reminded Wren of home. In the distance Wren could hear Gandalf asking where Bilbo was. Nori saying he thinks he saw him slip away. Thorin ranting how the Hobbit should have stayed in his soft warm bed, that the half-ling was long gone. Wren knew it wasn't true, but she didn't have the energy to turn back and defend Bilbo anyways. Wren stopped with her back turned at the Company and stared at the sky. Sunlight bleeding into the waning night. It felt like home. Home and Rae.

Wren couldn't be bothered to listen to Bilbo, who had reappeared. To hear the Hobbit explain why he came back. Wren could imagine in her third-eye the weight of the One Ring resting in Bilbo's pocket. Waiting.

"And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one," Wren heard Bilbo say in the back of her thoughts. "A **home**. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

 _A home. A home._

 _Rae_.

 **Rae**.

Wren's heart felt sore. Her soul felt raw. And empty. Just like that day when she found her twin sister, already gone. Looking asleep. So peaceful. Like this sunny morning on the mountainside.

A howl catches everyone's attention as Wren quickly wipes a tear that sneaked down her cheek. Azog the Defiler has come.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin said, wryly.

"...And into the fire!" Gandalf finished. "Run! RUN!" But Wren was way ahead, for once in her life, running down the mountain. _I guess I should have said something,_ Wren thought. But she was tired. So tired. And there was no time to talk. No time to grieve.


	13. I Will Deny pt1

_"What are you singing, Gran'ma?" Wren asked. It was Fall of Wren's sixteenth year. Wren and Rae's parents pulled them out of school for 2 weeks, like the did every year, for hunting season. But this year they were spending it at their grandma's place—she had been sick for a while and Wren's mom wanted to spend as much time with her as possible._

 _It was nighttime; Wren laid on her stomach on the floor of her grandma's cabin, trying to finish the homework her teachers had given her to do while she was away. Rae was fast asleep on a nearby couch, having all together given up on any homework—she usually would just copy some of Wren's work later. Wren's grandma was sitting in her rocking chair, humming a tune that reminded Wren of a distant or forgotten memory._

 _"It is a lullaby passed down from our people," Wren's grandma explained, "would you like to learn?"_

 _Wren shifted in her spot. She had a lot of school work to do still. "Nah, that's okay—I have to finish this." Wren's grandma smiled sadly and sat quietly. Wren felt something take seed in the pit of her stomach._

 _"But I don't mind listening to you," Wren offered and her grandma seemed to perk up as she continued humming the serene tune. Wren looked back at her homework, anxious to get it done so she could go to bed and go hunting with her dad earlier the next morning. It wasn't until her grandma passed away a few months later that Wren realized that it was the first seed of regret that was planted inside of her. Some days Wren felt herself humming her grandma's song and whenever she did, a thread of a memory would appear in her mind—but whenever Wren tried to grasp at it, it would unravel._

* * *

The Company and Gandalf ran away from the charging wargs. The sky changed into its nighttime silk, what Wren assumed was daybreak was actually dusk. _We've been in that cave a whole day,_ Wren thought.

Down the mountain side, there was no relief of escape. All the surrounded the Company was the tall pine and fir trees.

"Up in the trees, all of you! Comon' Bilbo!" Gandalf shouted. In the back of the group, Bilbo had ducked behind a rock. An ensuing warg jumped at the half-ling, but Bilbo had drawn his sword and impaled the warg with it. Bilbo looked at the dead creature in surprise.

Wren was at the head of the Company but was being easily outrun by the Dwarves—while not long distance runners, they sure ran fast when needed be. At the trees, the Dwarves awkwardly jumped from the jutting rocks to the limbs of the trees to try and climb up the branches—they were dwellers of caves and mountains, not forests. Gandalf held out a helping hand to Wren, as if to boost her up, but she was well practiced in tree climbing through childhood years of running around like monkeys with Rae. Wren easily swung from the tree branch, using her legs to swing her further, and began climbing the pine higher. Bifur threw an axe at a warg, slaying the monster in its spot. Thorin and Dwalin easily dispatched a couple of other warg-scouts. Wren knew she was useless on the ground—she didn't even have a weapon like the others, so she tried her best to stay out the way.

Bilbo still stood at the carcass of the warg he killed. His sword was stuck in the skull of the warg and he was having a hard time pulling it out.

" **They're coming!** " Thorin's voice boomed.

Gandalf climbed to the top of the furthest tree. Wren cursed at herself for not having joined the wizard in the tree he was at; she had gone up the closet one to the oncoming Orc pack. Well that was fucking stupid, Wren thought. Dwalin boosted up Balin in one of the other pines, him being the shortest Dwarf, as Thorin, Bombur, and the rest finally climbed up the other trees.

But on the ground still stood Bilbo, oblivious to the oncoming enemies. As he pulled out his sword triumphantly from the slain warg-scout, he turned to show Wren his victory. Wren's eyes were wide and her mouth opened to form a warning. Bilbo whipped his curled-head back and was met with several more wargs charging towards him. Quickly, Bilbo scampered up the nearest tree, resting on a limb just above Wren.

Wren took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. _The Company makes it out of here_ , Wren thought, _they do…I_ _ **KNOW**_ _they do…but how…_ Wren furrowed her brows. Whether it was from the exhaust from the earlier encounter with the Goblins or the lack of sleep and food—or the combination of everything—whatever the case may be, Wren's memory was foggy, her head feeling fuzzy. But now was not the time to dwell on it for out of the pack of wargs, a large beast pale as the moon sauntered forward. And on the white warg's back was Azog.

"Azog?!…" Thorin said in disbelief. The white warg greeted the Company with a low growl as Azog stroked the creature, looking like a villain out of a bond movie. It was bad enough that the creatures were intimidating and terrifying to behold, but the way Azog looked at the Company, with such indifference, was ominous and made the hairs of Wren's arm stand up.

"It cannot be…" Thorin said, his face mixed with pain and grief. Azog said something in his Orc language, but Wren could not decipher it. She just gripped onto the tree so tight that her knuckles turned stark white. Azog spoke to his riders and pointed to the Company, commanding them. And the riders with their monstrous wargs attacked the Company.

Wren involuntarily let out a scream as a nearby warg jumped at her feet. But Wren still gripped onto the tree, her palms on the verge of bleeding from the rawness and roughness of the bark.

Gandalf the Wizard tossed flaming pinecones to the Dwarves and they hurled the make-shift bombs at the ensuing threat. Flashes of embers swirled around Wren's eyes. The heat and smoke stung and blurred her vision.

" **Jump, Miss Wren!** " Fili's voice suddenly reached out to her, snapping Wren out of her petrified state. He gestured from the next tree over. The eyes of the Company watched her. Their panicked voices called out to her to hurry. She was the only one in this pine tree. In Wren's daze, she hadn't noticed the trees burning around them; the wargs using their massive weight to knock down the scorched timber. Wren's gaze briefly met with Thorin, who looked onto her in horror. The ground shook as the wargs attacked. Wren scanned the area, as if time slowed down. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart and her ragged breath. Many of the other trees the Company had been in were already down. And if she did not jump and join the Company, this tree was about to join the others into the midst of the hungry creatures.

Gingerly, Wren loosened her scarred grip on the tree and bent her knees to brace herself. Using the momentum of the falling pine, Wren managed to make it over the gap and into the next tree. Flaming pine cones whizzed by her face as she jumped from tree to tree, making her way towards the rest of the Company. _Like when we were kids,_ Wren thought. _Don't touch the ground; it's lava._

The last tree swayed as the wargs followed Wren's every move. For a brief second, Wren lost her balance and she heard the gasps and yells from the Company. Down below the wargs snarled and smacked their lips. Dinner time.

 _Fix a point to focus on,_ Wren heard her sister say. Wren's eyes went directly to Thorin, who was in front of the Company. His large hand reaching out, beckoning Wren. Wren braced herself against the tree as one of the wargs rammed into the tree. Thorin looked on, his gaze never leaving Wren's, his steel blue-eyes seeming to plead her to join them. One. Two. And just on the third strike by the warg, Wren held her breath and jumped towards Thorin. In that brief moment, she was felt like she was flying.

Thorin grabbed onto Wren's small body as Dwalin helped him lift her up to the branches. Gandalf and the others threw more enchanted pinecones and made a wall of fire, encircling their tree as protection. The Dwarves all cheered-they had outwitted Azog and the Orcs.

But their victory was short lived as the tree swayed from the weight of the Company. The roots began to lift as the tree slowly fell horizontally, stretching out towards the depths below.

Ori's grip slipped and as he fell he grabbed onto his brother, Dori. But he too was starting to lose his precarious grasp on the tree.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori yelled, panicking but still polite. The Grey Wizard was able to just extend his staff, allowing Dori and Ori to be saved from a certain death.

The tree buckled again, but Wren was luckily more towards the bottom of the tree trunk, near Bilbo and Thorin.

"We're going to fall!" Wren yelled to Thorin and Bilbo. _But they don't, do they?_ Wren suddenly thought to herself. But when she tried to remember, her mind was still fuzzy.

Thorin looked out towards Azog. There was no where for his Company to go. They were trapped.

"Just stay behind the others," Thorin whispered to Wren as he gently took the hand that was unconsciously clinging onto his tunic and broke free from the strange woman. Turning back to Azog, Thorin picked up a piece of wood—a make-shift shield—and walked through the flames towards the Orc with his sword drawn.

Wren watched mournfully, with her hand still out stretched as if she were holding on to an invisible arm, as the would-be king went to face the white Orc. In her mind, she knew his fate was met on the grounds of Erebor. And yet, watching him go up against the pale Orc, Wren couldn't help but worry that maybe her presence in this world had thrown the story off balance. And a huge part of her wanted to scream at the Dwarf to run. Don't fight.

And that feeling rose in the depths of her being again. The feeling of helplessness…of uselessness…It reminded her…Reminded her…

 _It was a uncannily warm winter day. January. Sun had melted from the Chinook wind. The sun had caressed Rae like a cozy blanket. She laid there on the fold-out bed in the living room, facing the window. Curled in the fetal position. So peaceful. The sunlight beamed off her glossy hair like a halo. Wren came downstairs and saw Rae that morning laying there. She didn't want to disturb her twin—Rae had been not feeling well lately and was sleeping more often than not._

 _But the doctors weren't worried._

Throin walked defiantly towards Azog. Swords drawn. Fire that had erupted throughout by the tossed pinecones danced unrelenting in Wren's eyes. Unwanted visions had broken through her barrier.

 _Wren carefully walked into the kitchen. So quiet. Must not wake Rae. Peaceful, peaceful, beautiful Rae. It wasn't until Wren met her father on the stairs did she realize, because her father had realized, that Rae was too quiet. Too peaceful._

 _Frantic voices. Yelling of names. Shaking of shoulders. Hurried dials of the telephone. The feel of Rae's cold lips on Wren's mouth as she tried to breathe life back into her twin._

Thorin laid on the hardened earth. Everything happened both slowly and all at once. Bilbo ran to protect Thorin from being killed. The Dwarf not moving, his eyes closed and a pool of blood forming.

Don't leave me. _Don't leave me._

 _But she was so peaceful. And already gone._

 _Wren sat on the kitchen floor's cold linoleum as the paramedics took Rae away._

 _So useless._

 _So useless…._

The next thing Wren knew she was on the back of a large golden eagle.

* * *

 ****Hi to all those reading! I'm sorry that I am such a slow writer, I honestly thought I would be faster than this lol But I am determined to see this through, I just can't promise how long it will take! I now have some empathy for George R.R. Martin :p On another note, up till now I've tried to keep the scenes pretty close to the movies but starting now it will deviate a bit (although it will pretty much still follow the same flow of the movies I think.) Thanks to those who are sticking with the story :)*****


	14. I Will Deny pt2

_Thorin slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on a soft bed, flat on his back. A nearby window was open, filling the room with a scent of summer—but wasn't summer over? Cautiously he looked over the room. Wooden walls, unknown decorations. Thorin blinked his eyes, they were still blurry, full of sleep and it was difficult to concentrate. A morning glow bled into the room. Thorin stretched out his left arm and felt the warm indent on the spot beside him on the bed. And for the first time he heard it. It was an almost ethereally sound. A whisper of a song made its way underneath the doorway. Gentle humming of a tune that seemed familiar and foreign at the same time. And full of love and hope._

 _Quiet footsteps approached the room he was in. The floorbeds creaked as the figure came closer. The doorknob turned quietly. The song became louder until it blended in sync with Thorin's own heartbeat._

 _A place of love and hope._

 _The door swung, piercing white light poured into the bedroom as a silhouette walked towards Thorin. He was not scared. He knew the smiling face. He knew…and he didn't want to leave…But…_

* * *

Gandalf sat beside the body of Thorin. His injuries looked sever. Bilbo stood off to the side, his face furrowed with concern. The Company watched patiently with bated breaths as the grey wizard said some ancient words and slowly ran his hand over top their leader's face.

Wren could not watch. She stood far away, her body tired and her soul still feeling raw. It was too much to see the stillness of Thorin lying there on the cold ground. Wren watched as the great Eagles flew away into the morning light. All Wren wanted to do was go to sleep. But she was also afraid of dreaming. Seeing Thorin like that brought back painful memories of her sister and Wren was desperate to shut the flood gate before she drowned.

Wren walked out towards the edge of the cliffside that the Eagles had dropped the Company at. The sky was painted in pastel colours. In the distance she could hear the cheers of the Dwarves as Thorin was revived.

"The half-ling?" the weak voice of Thorin asked. Bilbo stood sheepishly out from behind Gandalf.

"You…" Thorin said as he stood up. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Bilbo gulped. He looked around for Wren, as if for backup. But suddenly the Dwarf wrapped his strong arms around the Hobbit and embraced him in a friendly and appreciative hug.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin finished. The rest of the Company and Gandalf smiled with relief. "I am sorry I doubted you…" Thorin's eyes flickered briefly to find the strange woman—the one who told him he would be wrong.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar."

The Dwarves laughed and slapped each other on the back. Thorin let go of Bilbo, his hands still on his shoulder. Bilbo noticed a rare smile had formed on the face of the serious Dwarf, but then it slowly faded, looking solemn as the Dwarf's blue eyes fell somewhere behind him.

Wren turned back, looking over her shoulder at the Company and saw Thorin looking directly at her. Thorin opened his mouth, as if to say something. Wren's skin tingled as goosebumps formed from Thorin's unrelenting gaze and she furrowed her brow, feeling slightly defensive. But then, the would-be king's attention was drawn behind her as the Dwarf walked away from Bilbo towards to where Wren was standing. Wren gradually looked back to the open scenery and finally noticed the solitary mountain out in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked as the others joined Thorin and Wren to the edge of the mountainside.

"Erebor—The Lonely Mountain." Gandalf said. "The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

It was beautiful, even from this distance. Wren stole a quick glance at Thorin. His eyes shined bright in the sunlight as he looked on towards his home with optimism and yearning. Looking back at the mountain, Wren tried to imagine it through the eyes of the Dwarf that stood beside her—and of the Company that followed him. And in it she found herself admiring Thorin more. His strength and resolve to try and get back his homeland, not for himself but for his people—to fight even if the task seems impossible.

 _Unlike me,_ Wren thought. _I run away from my fights…and into another world, apparently. Or..._ Wren remembered how Thorin stepped in earlier when the Goblin King clawed at her cheeks, even though she spoke harshly to him. _How can I stand next to him?_ _Compared to him, who keeps fighting despite everything...I feel like an imposter._ Wren shifted in her spot uncomfortably.

Wren unconsciously touched her neck, looking to hold on to the pendant holding Rae's ashes, it was a way of washing away the thoughts that plagued her soul. But Rae wasn't there. Wren frowned and grief pricked at her eyes.

Thorin broke free from his own thoughts and noticed Wren looking down at her feet. She looked heartbroken. Wren turned away from him and the others, bumping her small shoulder into Thorin's arm and walking back down from the cliffside. The cool air was starting to sting her scratched cheeks and she wanted to treat them with her first-aid-kit. Who knows what kind of ungodly bacteria that Goblin king was carrying underneath his yellow nails.

"You've done quite well, Wren," Gandalf said. Wren jumped, the wizard scaring her.

"I've done nothing," Wren grumbled and went back to rummaging through her pack. Wren tried to ignore the Grey Wizard, but she could feel him studying her.

"Let me see your wounds," Gandalf said and took Wren's hands into his. She didn't even realize how torn they were from firmly gripping onto the tree bark earlier. Wren sighed, resigned, and let the Wizard heal her scars. They faded, but the one on her heart remained.

Wren sat beside Gandalf, debating internally whether or not to ask the Grey Wizard a question. Like the raven, he could be so vague. But Wren was worried at how she had forgotten about the Eagles. She even forgot about the Company falling through the trapdoor in the cave—only remembering until it was too late. Although Wren tried to comfort herself by focusing on how important it was for that part to happen in this story—it was how Bilbo got the One Ring. And that was far more important to the bigger picture….And yet it still niggled at her. What was her purpose here—is there even a purpose? Wren just wanted to go home, like the rest of the Dwarves, like Thorin. But what would she be returning to? A sickness that may claim her like her sister…Wren couldn't help but notice how much better she was feeling since she arrived in Middle Earth—albeit tired and hungry, but otherwise she was breathing fine, she did not feel someone diagnosed with cancer.

And now Rae is gone, the ashes of her twin. Wren had failed to remember the Eagles, the Goblins…What else was she going to forget?

"I should have known about the trapdoor," Wren finally whispered to Gandalf, not wanting the others to overhear. "I should have **known** …" Wren let the last sentence dangle in the air, suggestively.

Gandalf took out his pipe and blew large, thick circles of smoke.

"Do you remember what I said to you when we first met?" Gandalf asked, taking a big inhale of his smoke.

Wren closed her eyes, thinking back to that day. It felt so long ago, like a whole lifetime.

"You said…you had said that perhaps I was meant to learn, not change things…"

Gandalf nodded and continued to puff on his pipe in quick successions, like he was deciding whether to exhale, to let the smoke carry his thoughts out loud.

"I once imagined," Gandalf said, "back when we first came across the Orcs, that you were to be a compass for the Company..but now…" The Grey Wizard's voice trailed and his steely eyes drifted towards the Dwarves that had settled near the edge of the cliff, clanging pots and wood as they set up for a meal. Wren tried to follow his line of sight, but the wizened pupils were out of focus, as though they were caught in a memory.

Gandalf thought back to that night at Rivendell and his talk with Lady Galadriel, after she had her meeting with Wren.

* * *

 _"She is lost," Lady Galadriel said. "But on this journey she can find her way, to learn something…and perhaps…" The Elf turned her head slightly, a sly smile playing across her lips as Gandalf looked towards where she gleaned. In the distance he could see Thorin and Wren talking, their body language tense at first, but then settled into a mutual sense of what could only be described as cautious regard._

 _"You believe Wren's fate to be intwined?"_

 _"To go back, she must learn…and to learn she must go forward." Lady Galadriel said._

 _"So her knowledge…it shall not endanger this quest…" Gandalf said._

 _"The only danger she can inflict will be onto herself…Mithrandir, you and I both know that the longer Wren stays, the more her memory of what is to be, or what could come to pass, will fade…she may even lose herself…if she does not accept what is."_

 _"Should I tell her?" Gandalf asked rhetorically. He had to admit, like how Bilbo held a special place in the Wizard's heart, he had grown quite fond of the young lady. He did not wish to see Wren suffer. But he knew—Wren will only survive this if she were to figure it out for herself._

* * *

"….But now…?" Wren interrupted the Grey Wizard's recollection and he snapped his eyes back towards the young lady who looked at him quite confused.

"But now, we must eat for there is still a long journey ahead!" Gandalf stood up, a beaming grin sparkled underneath his beard. Wren knew that look—no more questions, conversation is over—and she couldn't help but groan out of frustration. But then her stomach rumbled loudly and indignantly, which caused the pair of them to chuckle.

As Wren walked with Gandalf towards the Dwarves and Bilbo, she looked around the group until she found Thorin, who was still standing off the the side, staring at the beauty of the Lonely Mountain. Her heart lurched, thinking again back to their earlier to conversation, where she talked to him with such contempt. That was before the cavern, before he had saved her not once but multiple times from the Goblins. Before she had seen evidence of the desperate longing in his face for his home. _I'm so embarrassed_ , Wren thought as she secretly prayed to avoid him for the rest of the day— _Or for the rest of the journey if need_ _be._ Which could prove difficult.

"Comon' Lassie," Bofur called from among the Company, "You need to eat! Before Bombur eats it all!" The rest of the Dwarves laughed heartily as Wren and Gandalf joined the group.

Wren sat down beside Bofur and Bilbo and was handed a fire-smoked sausage.

"Aye, the Miss needs to replenish her energy after going against the Goblin King!" Balin said, along with encouraging 'ayes' from Ori and Dori.

"I did not…" Wren vehemently tried to say, between generous bites of her food, shaking her head in doubt.

"You did not talk when that wretched beast held on!" Kili countered, proudly.

"It was.. **brave** of you…" Dwalin offered, albeit with a slight begrudging sound to his voice. And yet he raised his cup in salute.

"But…Thorin did have to step in a save my skin though…" Wren said apologetically, her eyes looked sheepishly down to her lap as he cheeks threatened to colour.

"You showed honour today," Thorin suddenly chimed in as he walked towards the group to join in their feast. "And loyalty." Thorin sat beside Dwalin, his eyes were downcast as well.

"To Miss Wren!" Fili said joyously, raising his cup.

"And our burglar Master Baggins," Kili added.

"No other two have been so unlikely, and yet here they both still eat!" Balin joined in as the rest of the Dwarves cheered and laughed.

Wren finally dared herself to raise her head when Bilbo was mentioned, nudging her shoulder into the hobbit with delight at his recognition. Her gaze drifted to Gandalf who looked at her with a mixture amusement and what she thought was maybe pride. And then, mysteriously, her eyes immediately found Thorin.

Blue met brown. They stared at each other for what could only have been a heartbeat of a moment, but there was something about it that froze Wren. It felt as though locks were trying to burst free. And she urgently wanted to keep them closed tight. But with one breath, whatever happened had thankfully passed as they both began to eat and talk separately with the fellow Company members.

Wren let out a sigh, feeling relief...And yet...Absentmindedly Wren touched her chest, where her necklace would have been dangling. Empty.

A raven sang high above the clouds.


	15. I Will Deny pt3

_"Gran'ma….We're bored!" Rae flopped dramatically onto the well-worn couch at her and Wren's Grandma's house. It was summertime, the air was unwavering hot but the fickle country weather brought a torrential of rain which meant Wren and Rae were kept indoors. Usually they all went to the river and fished for salmon. But their parents thought the rocks would be too slick for the twins, and didn't want to risk one (or both) of them falling into the roaring waters. Besides, their grandma had been moving slower of late and it gave the family a good excuse to have her stay home and watch over the girls—she was a proud woman after all, but she was willing to concede if it meant looking after her granddaughters._

 _But the power had gone out three hours ago and the twins were starting to get restless._

 _Wren was laying on the floor facing the ceiling and using her finger to imaginarily draw shapes and images onto the wooden material. Sometimes, she imagined adventures of long lost lands where she and her sister would fight against a dark force. Heroines and Magic. Wren looked over to her grandma. She was holding her hand as though she had a cigarette between her two fingers. But nothing was there—Grandma never smoked indoors when the twins were with her. Candles flickered in the grey day, illuminating Wren and Rae's grandma's face in a way that made her look almost…inhuman?_ _ **No**_ _, Wren thought—_ _ **magical**_ _._

 _"What would you like to do then, Rae?" Grandma asked as she slowly rocked in her chair._

 _"Tell us a Story," Rae pleaded, and then added—"Please", after her grandma gave her a look. Their grandma shifted in her chair, she tsked as though she were inconvenienced, but in reality she loved telling her granddaughters about their ancestors. It will be useful, one day._

 _"Time is not linear, it is immemorial—a circle," Grandma would always begin her Stories this way. "Our ancestors were always here, present, past, future—it is all the same."_

 _"Our family come from a group of Transformers," Grandma continued. "When the land was being formed by the Creator, also known as the Old Man, he enlisted the help of Raven to help shape the land, to teach our people how to fish and live and survive. Some were given special powers—they were Transformers, and like Raven they had the ability to change shape. Our ancestor had the ability to change into a Bear. This was Great Bear. The transformers were the ones who would travel to kill monsters, help communities, and sometimes they dolled out justice and transformed people into rocks, similar to the one that rests at our fishing spot down at the river. They taught us lessons. Great Bear was said to have had powers to travel through worlds and through time, because she would disappear every Winter and reappear in the Spring—"_

 _"For hibernation," Wren said._

 _"Perhaps," her grandma replied slyly. "Great Bear, as you know, is a title we pass down—sometimes loosely translated to 'Queen of Bears', but that is not really what it is…we aren't rulers over them…it is more like, we are part of them."_

 _Wren and Rae looked at each other, confused, causing their grandma to sigh. How many times will she relate the Story until it permeates through their brains?_

 _"In our family, whoever has twins is given that name. It belonged to my mother before it was passed down to yours, after she had you two. Because our family are bears, so I want you both to know that if you see a bear you say Weytk! Hello! And if you have nightmares, a bear is chasing you—yes, Wren your mother has told me about your dreams—you just say: I am a Bear! My mother is a Bear! I am not afraid of you, we are family! And she will protect you…your ancestors will protect you. So never be afraid…Have you ever noticed how we smell the bear at the river, but they never bother us? Because they know our smell too. We are Bears."_

 _"Does that mean Mom is a Transformer?!" Wren shot up from her laying position, all excited and full of hope._

 _"When someone picks on you, doesn't your momma turn into a Bear and go after them, innit?" Their grandma winked her eye and laughed._

 _"Not like thaaaaaat!" Wren said, and plopped back down on the floor. Wren wanted there to be magic! And powers!_

 _"Maybe if we ever find the star, we'll become transformers!" Rae suggested, trying to cheer up her twin._

 _Suddenly the lights and TV sprang to life, the gentle hum of the power being restored filling the room._

 _Rae and Wren ran to the TV and started arguing over the remote. Leaning back into her rocking chair, their grandma exhaled and closed her weary eyes. They'll understand, one day._

* * *

Wren watched the black bird lazily fly above the Company, its flight taking the winged-creature the same direction as the Company. As if pulled by the invisible force of Erebor. The Dwarves told her it wasn't a raven—which had not been seen around the Lonely Mountain since Smaug took up residence—but they all took it as a good sign, nonetheless. Wren wasn't convinced though. Raven was a Trickster and had a habit of transforming into other beings, so Wren was keeping a watchful eye. _What are you planning?_ Wren thought, her eyes tracking the suspicious "bird" above.

Which led Wren right into the backside of Thorin, whom she had managed to avoid ever since they set off from the cliffside many hours ago.

Knitted brows turned to face the one who dared to knock right into the Dwarven King, but they quickly turned to surprise when he saw the body belonged to the strange woman, Wren. The ** _Spy_**. Although, he had to admit he didn't think she was a spy anymore. No. Whatever Wren did or did not know about this world—which in itself was hard to comprehend that she was not even from Middle Earth—he did not truly believe that she had nefarious intentions. Not after the way she showed loyalty to the Company…to their quest. No, she had proven to be a friend to the Dwarves, as had Bilbo.

But before Thorin had a chance to say anything, Wren mumbled her apologizes, stepped around the would-be King, and joined Bilbo, who was at the front of the Company with Gandalf and Gloin.

Wren fought back an itch to shake her fist at the "bird" flapping, almost mockingly, above—damn that Raven for distracting her. Inside her pulse drummed a warning. _Stay away_ , Wren thought. _That way only leads to danger…and heartache._

"The night has fallen," Wren snapped out of her haze and heard Gandalf address the Company. "We should scout, get our bearings." There was no way that the group could keep up with this pace—they had to find somewhere to sleep, and preferably also eat, as soon as possible. But with the Orc pack hunting them, it was extremely dangerous to let down their guard.

"Aye, send the burglar," Gloin said. "He is soft on his feet."

The Company bobbed their heads in agreement, but looked to their leader for reassurance.

"Okay, Master Baggins," Thorin decided, "Go see what you can glean. The rest of you, take this moment to prepare yourselves for a long night—we may not get another chance for a respite."

"Miss Wren can go with me," Bilbo offered. "She is just as quiet—and two heads are better than one." Wren held her breath and internally thanked the Hobbit for including her. It would be the best way to shake free the knots forming in her mind.

Thorin eyed Wren as if measuring her. "I'm not sure that is wise…"

"I—" Wren snapped but abruptly stopped herself from yelling angrily. _He does not know you_ , Wren told herself. _Remember…to him you are a burden needing to be countlessly saved, and by him nonetheless! Keep_ _ **calm**_ _._ Wren had a bad habit to overreacting to perceived insults—unlike Rae who seemed to be always as slick as a duck.

Wren straightened herself and cleared her throat, talking softer. "If it is okay, I can help Bilbo. I hunt with my father every year…I'm used to walking quietly. I won't be an issue."

"Like the Hobbit said—" Balin joined in, "Two heads are better than one."

Thorin thought for a few moments before he nodded in assent.

"I suppose, since Miss Wren is a _**Spy**_ , she may join Bilbo and report back here." Thorin gave a playful smile that if Wren were really wanting to over-analyze it, it almost came across like friendly teasing, and maybe even affection. But instead she gave a small bow of the head in return and turned to join Bilbo.

* * *

Wren and Bilbo silently traipsed through the forest, making their way to a jagged ledge. The vantage point was helpful, but it also made them vulnerable. Wren softly touched Bilbo's arm and motioned him to crawl along the rocks and he nodded his head in understanding.

The pair of them crouched along the ledge. It reminded Wren of the one time she went hunting with her father. It was the hunting season just after losing Rae. They had come across a meadow, having followed the fresh tracks of a moose. It had snowed earlier, so the tracks were even more visible—but her father had taught her how to watch and find all the signs. She could see the path the moose had taken in the yellow grass leading to the open field. Her father motioned her to duck and the two of them slowly made their way to the animal. It was early morning, the light hit the meadow and covered it in an otherworldly glow. When they got to the moose, Wren saw it was a cow moose—a mother with her baby. Wren and her father sighed—it was not a bull, which they could shoot. And even though she was Native, and legally allowed to harvest out of season, it was considered immoral to shoot a moose with a calf—then you were leaving the baby alone, who would not survive the winter without its momma. And to shoot the baby…Wren looked at her father. We know what it is like to lose a child. Instead they watched the pair for a while before quietly sneaking back out. They had hot chocolate when they made it back to the truck. And for the first time in her life, Wren saw her father cry.

Bilbo peered over the high ledge of the rocks. Along a ridge-line, not far away, Azog and his Warg Scouts ran. A hard lump formed in the pit of his stomach as he watched the group stop and occasionally smell the air in their relentless pursuit of the Company. Wren was back a bit, having stopped a little below where the Hobbit was. Something had stopped her—Bilbo thought she looked like a statue how still she was.

Wren wrinkled her nose. A smell caught her attention. It was so familiar. And strong. Wren sniffed the air like a dog and suddenly her eyes went wide. Oh yeah, she knew that smell. Very well in fact. It was something she would sometimes encounter all those summer times fishing at the river for salmon. Her grandma used to say that you would smell it before you would see it and this was definitely the case—there was no mistaking it. A bear was nearby.

Bilbo watched Wren, confused by her hand signals, when all the sudden he heard a snarl from the side. Scrambling back to Wren, they just had enough time to duck behind some rocks before the largest bear came into view. It was black like obsidian, and ragged looking—as if it had seen a few wars. The bear stood on a peak near by them and it too was watching the Orc pack. It snorted softly, but menacingly, its eyes focused on the pursuing Orcs. So far the massive creature had not taken notice of the pair. Bilbo tugged on Wren's arm and together they quietly and quickly sneaked away.

No words were spoken between them. Both Wren and Bilbo's faces were strained and concentrated so as not to give away their existence to the Orc pack. Wren peeked at Bilbo. The poor Hobbit's brow was drenched with sweat and his eyes looked fearful. Sure, it was a big bear…unnaturally so. But they tended to leave people alone and usually there was nothing to be afraid of. _Maybe Bilbo has never seen one before?_ Wren thought. _Usually, we would start making noise, letting it know we are here and to stay away…but we can't with the Orc pack so near._

Finally they made it back to where the Dwarves and Gandalf eagerly awaited their report.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked, swinging his axe as if to warm up his muscles in preparation.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it," Bilbo said with a slight stutter.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin pointed his axe at Bilbo and Wren—he still held his doubts about them both.

"Not yet, but they will…We have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf said exasperated.

"No, no that's not it," Wren said, calmly. "I think what Bilbo is trying to say—"

Gandalf cut her off and turned to the others. A big smile plastered on his bearded face. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." He turned back and winked at Wren. "And quite the Spy too, might I add." This got the group laughing as a cacophony of appreciated Dwarves chuckled and spoke overtop of everyone.

"Will you just listen!" Bilbo said exasperated, "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there!"

Well, that got their attention, Wren thought as a deafening hush blanketed the Company.

"It was just a bear," Wren offered. "It seemed more concerned with the Orc pack than with us."

"A bear." Gandalf repeated and Wren did not like that tone in his voice.

"Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger," Bilbo explained.

"You knew about this beast," Bofur asked. The Dwarves all wore worried expressions. But Gandalf walked away, seemingly off in his own mind.

"I say we double back," Bofur suggested—fear had begun to grip the group.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs," Thorin said, his jaw clenched in frustration.

"But…it's just a bear," Wren said, confused.

 ** _Bear…_**.It niggled in her mind. _Think, Wren._ But it was an ocean in there, deep and dark with that uneasy and unknown, sinking feeling. The lack of sleep must be causing the lack of concentration, Wren desperately hoped.

Gandalf stopped pacing and faced the Company. "There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin narrowed his blue eyes. The last time the wizard led them somewhere, it was to the traitorous Elves in Rivendell.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

The dwarves looked at each other in dismay. Wren didn't feel afraid of the bear necessarily, although you definitely do not want one to attack you. But what caused the anxious feeling in her limbs was the sense she had forgotten something important. A Story from long ago. Like a piece of herself had begun to fade…

Thorin looked over towards Wren.

"And what say, you, Spy?" Thorin asked, with an unintentional edge to his voice. Wren snapped to attention then and masked her thoughts, answering the Dwarf with a stoic look that seemed unconcerned. Thorin took that as a sign that no danger awaited the Company and turned back to the wizard.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin did not want a repeat of Rivendell. But they were out of options. Back meant the Orc pack. And to stay out here meant—

Suddenly a roar split through the night behind the Company. The Bear was closer.

"None," Gandalf solemnly said.


	16. I Will Deny pt4

Echoes from the piercing cries of the pursuing Orc pack vibrated in Wren's eardrums. The blood rushed to her head from running with the Company, distorting the location of the sounds. All she knew was to run, and run fast.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf yelled from the front of the group, the Company having finally reaching the end of the forest. Wren blinked her dry eyes. The shadows from the moonlight looked like people standing off to the side, watching Wren.

 _WREN._

Ahead sat a cottage surrounded by well-groomed hedges in the middle of a yellow plain. The Company ran through the wooden gate in the middle of the hedge, Bombur leading the pack—despite his girth.

"We must hurry, Miss Wren," Bilbo called back towards her as he scrambled to join the others at the doorway. She had not realizing she had stopped at the gate.

Wren walked forwards to the Company, about to break into a jog to get there faster, before something stopped her again.

 _WREN._

It was a voice…Wren turned back to look at the edge of the forest. Someone was calling her.

At the entrance of the cottage panic was setting in as the Dwarves desperately try to get into the house. But it was locked and wouldn't budge, even when Bombur fearfully rammed into it. In the distance, the massive bear broke out of the edge of the forest—and began to run straight towards the Company.

Three-quaters of a way to the gate.

"Open the door!" Gandalf bellowed.

Half-way to the gate.

Wren squinted her eyes, trying to focus the shapes. She could just make out the silhouette of the shadow calling her…Who was it…?

"Quickly!" Thorin said, but then he had enough of waiting and barged through the group, taking matters into his own hands. Finally he managed to raise the exterior bolt and the momentum of the door suddenly opening caused the Dwarves and Bilbo to fall into a pile. Gandalf helped them quickly to their feet and as they were about to close and lock the massive wooden door—

"Wait!" Bilbo yelled, " Miss Wren is still out there!"

 _WREN. I'M HERE. COME WITH ME, WREN. COME HOME._

Wren's eyes prickled with tears. Cloudy and entranced. She had not heard that voice for a long time. _**Rae**_. It was Rae, she was here to save her, just like when they were kids.

 _Home_ , Wren thought, smiling. _I'm so tired, can I join you, Rae?_

 _WREN._

 _CLOSER WREN..._

 _WREN._

" **WREN**!" The Company shouted all at once, trying to get her attention. What was the foolish, strange woman doing?

A fiery snort blew into Wren's face as a familiar strong odor overcame her senses and brought Wren back to reality. She was no longer looking at shadows of her sister, but of the slobber dripping out of a bear's snout. Wren held her breath and looked up to the eyes of the monstrous animal, her legs frozen in place. The bear roared so loud it knocked Wren backwards.

"Weytk…" Wren said, stupidly, automatically remembering her grandmother's teachings. "M-my mother is a bear…" she continued while slowly crab-walking backwards towards the Company—who were all still shouting her name. The huge black bear took another breath in as he pawed his way towards Wren—when he suddenly stopped and sniffed at her. _Is he…_ Wren thought, _**smelling**_ _me? I know I haven't bathed for a while, but I didn't think I smelled that bad!_ The bear looked at Wren with a mixture of bewilderment and curiosity. And a hint of familiarity.

But just when the bear appeared to calm down, a rough hand grabbed onto Wren's wrist, pulling her out of reach. Thorin.

The bear abruptly shot up his massive head, noticing the Company once again and thundered another roar in anger. Thorin tossed Wren inside the house as he and the Dwarves quickly pressed against the door, straining to get it closed as the bear pounded on the other side.

Wren walked away from the group, now feeling shaken by what had happened—seeing shadow people, hearing her twin sister's voice beckoning her…Wren's grief stirred and fell heavy like a ball of lead into the pit of her stomach. _I_ _ **left**_ _her_ , Wren thought, _I left—_

Bilbo drew out sting. While he was concerned about Wren as he watched her dejectedly walk by him, Bilbo was more concerned about being eaten by a bear at the moment, and decided to leave her be.

"Comon', lads!" Dwalin grimaced, his forehead popping with veins. With one final heave, the door finally latched and bolted. Together they all sighed in relief, tiredness, hunger and shock.

"What is that!" Ori asked, his voice trying to hide the quiver of fear.

"Our host," Gandalf said, half-amused. But his mind was elsewhere, watching Wren stand off to the side, lost in her thoughts. He was worried about her, about what happened. Gandalf was about to join the lost woman when he noticed the confused looks on the Dwarves and Bilbo's faces.

"Beorn," Gandalf said,"a skin-changer."

Oin shook out his ear-trumpet as if he misheard the grey wizard.

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man," Gandalf elaborated. "The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overly-fond of Dwarves."

"Oh, is that all!" Bofur exhaled, shrugging with exasperation.

"Never mind that," Thorin interjected, "But what were you thinking, you **stupid** , foolish, woman?" Wren spun around at Thorin's reproach. She was tired and hungry and she didn't want to deal with any of this Middle Earth nonsense anymore.

"Just… **leave me alone!** " Wren spat and went to walk away towards the other side of the cottage, but Thorin turned her back to face him and the Company.

"You listen here, _**Spy**_ —You just endangered the whole Company, the quest, because of what? To gaze at the stars like some wide-eyed maiden!"

Wren clenched her jaw and felt her teeth grind on each other. She was angry, cold, and mostly just worn down—not just worn through to her bones, but down into her soul. She wanted to scream at Thorin, to pound her fists and make them all understand— _do you know what I have lost?_ But…she was not special, they all had lost something—some more than others. The Company all saw her as a frail woman, untested and naive. They did not know, and it wasn't their fault that they didn't. No, Wren could not argue back…how could she explain the shadow she had seen? How she thought she had heard her dead twin sister's voice, calling for her. The loss was still raw, it burbled within her like a quiet volcano and Wren was afraid if she were to speak about such things, she would not be able to stop the grief from pouring out and drowning her. So instead, Wren lowered her head and roughly tore her shoulder out of Thorin's grasp. Thorin growled, but let her go.

With great effort Wren lumbered her weathered body to a dark corner away from the Company and began rolling out her blankets, turning her back so as to show she was going to sleep. The rest of the Company began to unfurl their bedrolls, exhaustion and hunger taking precedent over the conversation of their king and the spy.

Thorin stood feeling slightly shamefaced as he watched the small woman walk away and lay down, back towards him and the others. She looked so tiny and alone. He had noticed Wren had not been herself since the caves and he did not mean to be quite as harsh with his words as he was. But the quest was too important for him to worry about the feelings of a strange woman such as Wren. Still though—a absentminded hand went to a chain around Thorin's neck. A thought crossed his face as he stepped towards where Wren lay, but before Thorin could bring himself to go over to Wren, the grey-wizard had intercepted his path and beat him to it. Thorin scoffed and frowned at his moment of weakness. _Let her lie with her demons and think about what she had done,_ Thorin told himself, _it doesn't matter to me what kind of sorrow lives within the Spy—_ but even as he tried to convince himself that he did not care, a pang in his chest threatened to give away the truth.

"Wren," a soft, caring voice called from behind Wren. Gandalf knelt beside the small woman.

Wren drew in an uneven breath as she turned to face the wizard. She knew what he wanted to ask. But perhaps Gandalf sensed the apprehension Wren felt, or it was painted onto her worn features, for he remained silent for a while, drawing out his pipe with ease and—like he usually did when about to talk and think about serious things (he did his best thinking beneath those smokey clouds)—took deep and deliberate breaths of the weed.

Gandalf thought it was best for Wren to regain her composure, especially with the Company nearby, and allowing the din of the Dwarves and Bilbo to hopefully mask their conversation. But the truth was also that the grey wizard simply was at a loss for words. There was much that the poor, strange woman had gone through in such a short period of time, it was probably all quite a shock to the system to Wren and because of her past knowledge, he hadn't fully prepared her for the arduous journey. Not to mention the other baggage Wren had to lug around on a daily basis. _And Lady Galadriel warned of her loosing her memories,_ Gandalf thought sombrely.  
A part of Gandalf wanted to ask Wren so many questions: what is ahead; will they fail; Is Middle Earth doomed? But he knew better than to know the what-could-be because just by having that information could alter the fate of everything and everyone. What happens if Wren tells him and he uses that knowledge and they ended up with a nightmare?

Luckily Wren interrupted his internal musings. "I thought," Wren's voice barely squeaked. "I thought I heard…I saw…my twin sister."

Sometimes silence is the greatest persuader in drawing out truths, but this was one Gandalf had not suspected.

"Your sister…Rae?" Gandalf said. Wren merely nodded.

"It must have been my exhaustion," Wren said. "But…I swear—it felt so real. I thought…" Wren stopped herself, feeling foolish now that she was saying it out loud. "I thought I saw her shadow, in the forest. I could sense her calling to me…but I know it must have been the lighting of the night playing tricks on me."

 **Shadows**. The word gave Gandalf a start. The grey wizard's eyes went distant, as though he projected himself somewhere outside of the cottage.

"It wasn't real though…was it?" Wren asked, a part of her wishing beyond all belief that Rae was there. That she was somewhere in Middle Earth…that Wren could reach out one day and embrace her twin, to talk and laugh with her again.

Gandalf shook his head and a small, sympathetic smile appeared. Whatever was troubling the wizard before seemed to have disappeared. Wren tried not to show her disappointment, even though she felt the sting of it piercing her heart.

"You need your rest, Wren," was all Gandalf said, as he gently and soothingly patted her hand. Wren nodded, her eyelids already betraying herself, as she watched Gandalf quietly walk to the other side of the cottage through the slits of her eyes. The bleary vision made him look ethereal— _But then again_ , Wren thought. _I guess he is._

Wren gave into her tiredness and grief and rolled back to face the wall, away from the prying eyes of the Company.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" Bilbo asked. He waited until he could see the rhythmic breathing of Wren, an indication she was sound asleep, before he made his inquiries. Bilbo had stayed away from Miss Wren while Gandalf conversed with her, but he couldn't help but feel anxious about his new friend.

"In time, perhaps." Gandalf smiled but he was far away in his own thoughts. Bilbo went back to setting out his bed roll, the bones in his body seemed to feel very heavy all the sudden and he was desperate for sleep—and sleep indoors for a change! What a treat! Tomorrow, he decided, he will check on Miss Wren. Now was time for rest.

"Well I say she better get her head out of the clouds," Dwalin muttered, shaking his bald head. "She is threatening the mission!" Oin, Gloin, and Nori nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

"We should have left her to the bear," Oin scoffed.

"Should have left her in Rivendell!" Dwalin countered.

"Hah! With those nambsy-pansy Elves!" Gloin guffawed.

Voices overlapped as the dissenting group grumbled at their misfortune of being saddled with a woman—and a strange, useless one at that! What little good-will Wren had generated from the time in the Goblin caves had begun to easily evaporate into the night air.

"Don't be so cruel," Fili finally spoke up. He laid on his bedroll, staring at the ornate wooden ceiling. Sometimes the older Dwarves were too set in their ways, like a bunch of old bats afraid to open their eyes to the outside light. "Miss Wren had been torn from her family, her friends…"

"She is doing her best to adapt," Kili joined in. "Right, Uncle?"

Thorin, who had been setting up his own bedroll, had tried to keep out of the whispered debate up to this point. But at the same time, fraction within the Company would only lead them to failure. An unconscious hand once again went to his chest as Thorin looked at Wren through the corner of his eyes. He wondered not for the first time what was going through the mind of the odd woman from another world.

"And perhaps she has a sweetheart waiting for her back home as well!" Bofur added, trying his best to pull some sympathy for the young lass he had grown fond of.

Thorin knitted his brow and looked at the Dwarves.

"She signed a contract, just like the rest of you," was all Thorin said as he laid down and tried to get the image of the dream he had on the mountaintop out of his mind.

Dwalin huffed and the rest murmured in agreement amongst themselves. The only sound to fill the house full of worn out travellers was from the contented snores of Bombur.

* * *

Wren shut her eyes, having heard the whole conversation. What was the saying she read in one of the books about Dwarves and not being able to be quiet? _"Friends,"_ Wren thought with a slight scowl on her face. She didn't have any back home. And definitely no "sweetheart". No, there was no one waiting for her except her family. And Wren only needed her family.

 ** _Family._** Guilt shot through her like a spark of electricity, fear hammering in Wren's ear. Images vividly swirled in Wren's mind's eye—the grief and terror her parents must be facing, showing up to the cabin and not being able to find their daughter. Wren knew exactly what they would look like, the way the lines would crease in her mother's forehead as her eyes darted around the cabin, confused and afraid. Wren could carve the way it would etch itself in their faces, she could retrace it on the grains of the roof that she now slept under, just like she used to at her grandmother's house, oh so many years ago, when she was daydreaming adventures. Wren knew how the grief would appear on their faces, because she had seen it when they had found Rae gone.

GONE.

It echoed in Wren's heart. Even now, 5 years later, the wound was still fresh. And it still felt surreal. Like Wren was trapped in a never ending nightmare and if she could only squeeze her eyes tight enough, she would be released and wake up to see Rae beside her, ready to comfort Wren. "It was just a dream," Rae would say. "Here, let me sing you a song…" Wren closed her eyes and squeezed with all her might, willing it to be true. She tried to picture her parents, hear her family's voices. But…what colour was her dad's eyes? And when Wren tried to hear her mother's voice, it would not come. _What were their names?_ It all appeared blurry and distant, like an undeveloped picture.

Wren fought the sudden urge to bolt out of her faux slumber. Panic gripped her whole body as Wren tried to calm herself, she didn't want the Company to know she was still awake. But for the life of her, Wren could not see her parent's faces.

"She signed a contract," the remnants of Thorin's booming voice seeped through Wren's thoughts. It may have seemed like an offhanded remark, but Wren knew the weight it carried. _Despite everything, somehow he thinks I do belong?_ Wren wondered but then furrowed her brow. _No, it's more likely due to his honour than anything…But still._ Wren could feel the heat of the red colouring her cheeks and she was thankful she was facing away from everyone. _I'm embarrassed,_ Wren told herself. _For the way I've been acting—I shouldn't be so rude…not after everything he has done for me…I should apologize._ _Again_ _._ Wren closed her eyes.

"I suppose, since Miss Wren is a Spy," Thorin had said earlier tonight. "she may join Bilbo and report back here." A teasing smile played on his lips and Wren thought she noticed his stormy blue eyes twinkle with amusement and endearment… _NO! NO. STOP. Close that gate. You made a vow,_ Wren thought. Wren slowly and quietly exhaled a bated breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Sleep would not come easy this night.

* * *

Wren woke in the early morning, the sun having just barely risen. Wren had a fitful sleep, dreaming of Rae and then more oddly Thorin, although she quickly jiggled the residue of that dream out of her mind. Wren sat up in her makeshift bed and looked around. The Company still slept soundly—very soundly judging by the sounds of their loud snores. A wandering eye found where Thorin laid, his face was creased as though he too was having fitful dreams. Wren sighed and stretched her aching back. _I can't stay in here,_ Wren thought. _I need fresh air._ Wren eyed the front door, which was not double-bolted anymore. Feeling bold, Wren got up and tiptoed towards the door, and quietly went outside.

The morning was dewy as Autumn's grasp of Middle Earth had begun to take hold. Autumn was one of Wren's favourite time of the year. The changing of leaves, the fresh mountain air, the sun just warm enough—it was like being wrapped in a cozy knitted blanket. Wren took deep, full breaths of the cool air and then stared out towards the front gate and beyond to the tree line. How could she have thought she heard her twin's voice? Wren frowned and took a step forward, feeling confident in the early morning's light, when a sound of wood being chopped got her attention instead.

Wren went to the side of the cottage, her curiosity getting the better of her, walking softly so as to not arouse any attention from whomever was outside. Slowly, Wren peered around the corner of the house and found the tallest man she had ever seen. Taller than Gandalf, who seemed to her to be particularly tall. The man was also strong, with muscular arms, and had a big beard with bushy dark hair. _Beorn,_ Wren thought. _The bear from last night._

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Beorn asked while he continued to swing the axe, chopping the wood into kindling.

"Oh!" Wren said, startled as she sheepishly walked into view and timidly made her way towards the giant man. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

 _I can't believe he was a bear last night,_ Wren thought. _It's like those Stories of Transformers that Grandma used to tell us…_ Beorn stopped cutting the wood and leaned onto the axe handle, staring at Wren, as if he was sizing her up. Silence fell between them before Wren realized she failed to introduce herself.

"My name is Wren," Wren awkwardly said. "Gandalf brought us here last night to get away from the Orc pack….sorry to barge into your home." Beorn nodded.

"And I'm sorry if I scared you last night," Beorn said. "I thought you were one of them—a Dwarf."  
Beorn sat down on an uncut log and gestured Wren to join him on the other beside him. "But then you said your mother was a Bear, and you don't smell like Dwarves…although you don't look like a Bear either."

"No…well..not in the sense that you know I guess—I'm not a skin changer like you."

"You're much too small for that," Beorn said. Wren laughed. "But there is something about you that feels like a Bear…where are you from, little one?"

Wren turned to look away, the sad memories threatening to overwhelm her. Memories of home. And she wasn't sure how much she should say about her true origins.

"Not Middle Earth," Beorn guessed. "I've been here a long time, little one. Although, I may have seen your kind only once before…" Wren looked back at him, surprised.

"Once before…" Wren's mind swirled with the idea.

"Aye, I recognize those cuffs that you wear. A lovely maiden was she, with long black silky hair and skin the colour of clay. She could change like I into a Bear, but she was small like you."

Wren couldn't help herself in taking a deep breath in with shock. _Does that mean all those Stories Grandma used to tell us, the ones of Great Bear…Transformers who could roam other Worlds…it was all true?!_ Beorn looked at Wren confused, his bushy eyebrows raised in question at Wren's exclamation.

"My…my grandma used to tell me Stories," Wren finally finding her voice said. "Our people were descended from Great Bear, who was able to transform into a bear…I just thought…I never imagined."

"You didn't think it was true?" Beorn asked.

"No. I just…I guess I stopped believing in it," Wren said. Wren smiled thinking about her grandma, about Rae, wishing she could tell her sister. Wren automatically went to grab the necklace around her neck, forgetting the ashes of her sister were lost in the Goblin caves. And then for the first time since arriving to Middle Earth, Wren finally cried. In the stillness of the early morning, sitting beside a man she just met. But for some reason Wren felt safe to allow the grief to outpour through her bones, that there was something about Beorn that felt familial enough that she knew he wouldn't judge her, that he would some how understand.

An nondescript amount of time passed before the tears subsided and Wren felt oddly refreshed. A strong hand patted her small shoulders lightly and Wren looked up to see the gentle smile of Beorn. Even though he could skin-change into a massive, terrifying monster of a bear, he was still a good-natured soul. A kindred spirit, Wren thought cheerfully.

"Come," Beorn said as he stood up. "Let us go inside and make some honey-cakes." Wren smiled and bent down to help bring in some of the kindling Beorn had chopped for the oven, her stomach rumbling at the prospect of sweet food.


End file.
